In the Mind of a Playboy
by windsoffortune
Summary: [Complete] Soijirou, hearthrob of Eitoku high, finds himself in a tight spot. Not only is he being stalked, but he's slowly realizing he has feelings for a certain friend of Makino's
1. Who needs names?

AN: This is my second Hana Yori Dango fic. I'm so sorry for not writing my other fic, but I got this idea and I just HAD to write it down. It's in first person and will remain so. I'm trying out a new style of writing so don't yell at me if it doesn't seem that good! If that is indeed the case, then I will gladly write differently, but I thought it would be funny to write what the character is thinking and all. Please review! I haven't written anymore, but I have a good idea of where I want this story to go. So review, or else I'm not going to write it ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!! *sigh* so sad.. Wait, I own "the girl" !! W00t!  
  
*** Ch. 1 Names ***  
  
A soft warmth enveloped me as I lay there, sinking into the sweet abyss of sleep. I snuggled in deeper on my giant pillow and smelled in its beautiful aroma. It smelled like..shampoo and perfume.  
  
Ah, this is life.  
  
It took a couple more seconds before I realized that shampoo is understandable, but perfume?  
  
Something.someone threw an arm over me and I felt a pliant, warm body wrapped in blankets press against me. It whispered softly, "Nishikado.."  
  
Yup, that's me, Nishikado Soijirou. One of the famous F4 of Eitoku High. And if I may say so myself, one of the best playboys around. There are only two of us, mind you, me and my good friend Mimasaka Akira. He's also in the F4, which basically consists of the four richest guys in school. We all grew up together and are very close.  
  
I am tall, athletic, extremely handsome, extremely charming, and very full of myself. Yes, I AM pompous enough to say that. But so what? So are the rest of F4, you know? I've got straight, short, and black hair, beautiful eyes (again I must point out to you that I am very full of myself), and a stunning smile that makes all girls swoon over me. And I mean, ALL GIRLS swoon over me. That is, everyone except Makino Tsukushi. But I'll talk about her later.  
  
So here I am, lying in bed on a Sunday morning trying to figure out what in the world is the creature doing in my bed. Or..am I even in my own bed?  
  
I pried my eyes open and beheld the very pink and very lacy room. Ok, this is NOT my room.  
  
The person beside was slowly waking up. This is probably due to the fact that I had thrown her arm off, sat up and stared at my pink laced surroundings.  
  
"Nishikado? What are you doing?"  
  
I glanced at the girl and grinned despite myself. She was pretty, as should anyone I pick up be. Plus, she was looking extremely sexy with her drowsy eyes and a body hidden by wrapped blankets. Now if only I can remember her name.  
  
Name..name..name. Names are so bothersome. There are so many girls in the world, why must they all go and have different names? I swear, the only people who's names are worth knowing are parents, parents of F4, F4, Makino Tsukushi, and other important business families.  
  
The no name girl is now looking at me very expectantly. Since I am no stranger to these kind of situations, I immediately leaned over to her, kissed her sweetly and said, "Good morning, honey."  
  
Thank goodness for pet names. Honey, sugar, baby, pumpkin, and darling. These are also some of the ONLY words one needs to learn. I really can't imagine why people would think pumpkin is a sweet name. I, for one, think of giant, ugly, orange fruits! Pumpkins ARE a kind of fruit, right? Anyway, who cares, the girls love it. Now I'll just proceed to spout out these sweet pet names until I'm finally out of this incredibly girlie house.  
  
Right on cue, a cell phone began to ring.  
  
"That MUST be mine." I said, grinning at the beauty next to me who was currently staring at me dreamily. I sprinted out of the bed with a blanket still wrapped around me and fished my cell phone out of the pockets of my pants. Even though I know I have a great body, I can't just go letting everyone see it, so I quickly pulled on my shirt and grabbing the rest of my belongings, raced into the girls spacious bathroom and locked the door.  
  
In the safety of the bathroom, I flipped open the cell phone, ending its annoying beeping. "'lo?"  
  
"Yo, Soijirou." A masculine voice came.  
  
"Akira! You're my life saver, just not as sweet." I grinned. On the phone was my best friend. One of them at least. Mimasaka Akira was cool and collected, and also a playboy. He, however, likes his girls sophisticated and elegant, which normally sums up to older women who are already married. He's a good natured guy and truly understands me.  
  
"Now, Soijirou, I'm hurt! Are you suggesting I'm not a sweet guy." Akira said, trying to sound dejected.  
  
"Ah, forgive me, you are indeed the nectar in a sieve."  
  
"Indeed. Anyway, I figured you would wake up today, find yourself in the arms of a beautiful woman, and completely and totally be at a loss as to what her name is. Correct?"  
  
I grinned. See what I mean? This guy totally understands me. "On the dot. Want to rescue me from this tight spot?"  
  
"Rui and Tsukasa wants to hang out. I'll come by and pick you up."  
  
"How do you know I wouldn't have my car with me?"  
  
"Because I gave you a ride to the club last night, now come answer the door. I'm already here. And by the way, the girl's name is Linda. Say it with me, Linda" Akira said, and I could imagine him smiling at the front door.  
  
I had already finished dressing so I thanked Akira and went out to inform the girl.I mean, Linda that I must go now due to another engagement.  
  
At the front door, the girl.I mean, Linda, clung to me and forced me to kiss her. I, who am not one to object, graciously kissed her and she tearfully waved goodbye at the door.  
  
As we neared Tsukasa's house, Akira grinned at me, "You're not going to see her ever again, are you?"  
  
"God, I hope not!" I said. Obviously, this girl was not worth knowing if I can't even remember her name, it must mean the sex was not great. Forgive me if I sound insensitive, but.well, that's me!  
  
Akira drove up to the gates, which opened immediately and he parked the car.  
  
We walked into the Doumyouji mansion only to be confronted by the large and intimidating voce of Doumyouji Tsukasa himself. Tsukasa is the "leader" of F4. I really like giving out ranks, but it mainly sums up to him being mad and lashing out at us all the time. In truth, though he likes to beat people up, he is not a mean person. He's very nice and only acts tough because he is actually vulnerable and only wants to be loved. He's very pompous, even more so than me and Akira (and that's saying something), and does not hesitate to point out that he is the richest person in our school. His family is the richest in all of Japan, so we all forgive him for his obnoxiousness. He has ridiculously curly hair and is also tall and athletic. Currently, he is dating Makino Tsukushi, who is his first and most likely last love. He's very stubborn, but I think he really deserves Makino. But more on Makino later.  
  
(AN: Yes, isn't it so sweet! I made Tsukushi and Tsukasa get together! They're so sweet ^^)  
  
As it is, we found him in one of the many rooms, roaring into a phone at none other than Makino.  
  
"You stupid woman, where are you?!" He was saying. He really doesn't mean to sound so mean. This is him being nice. But don't be scared, its not like he's violent, getting worried and possessive is the way he shows his love.  
  
"Ok, we're coming over!" He roared into the phone again, and we could hear the loud protests of Makino before Tsukasa hung up and turned to the rest of F4.  
  
That reminds me, there is one last member of F4, Hanazawa Rui. Rui is an enigma to us all. No one understands him and I'm sure that in the future no one will. He's a gifted and talented musician and he keeps to himself. Right now, he's sitting on the sofa with this bemused smile on his face.  
  
I'm just glad he isn't asleep, because that is normally what he is doing anytime of the day.  
  
"So, we're going over where?" I asked Tsukasa, who was looking for his keys.  
  
"Makino is working at the dango shop." He said, and finally locating his keys, he proceeded to pry Rui off the couch.  
  
Makino is working at the dango shop. Right. That explains SO much.  
  
Akira beat me to the question. "So what?" He asked.  
  
Tsukasa gave us his Look. I hate the Look. It makes me feel stupid, like he sees my brain and it's only the size of a pea, sloshing around in my scull and in danger of falling out of my nose.  
  
Eww, that's gross.  
  
"So, nothing, we're going to the dango shop." He finally answered.  
  
And that was that. Fifteen minutes later, the four of us found ourselves outside the quaint dango shop.  
  
"Yo, Working class - " Akira began.  
  
I knew he was going to say "Working class Virgin" but that isn't very nice. Not that I'm trying to be nice, but now that Tsukasa and Makino are together, you can't know that she really IS still a virgin. I shuddered, Tsukasa and Makino, NOT being virgins? Ok, so it's very impossible, but STILL very possible. Now I just don't make sense.  
  
"Makino!" I cut in.  
  
Tsukasa just barged in and started pulling money out of his pockets.  
  
Makino shot us a brief smile before turning to Tsukasa with an enraged look on her face.  
  
Makino Tsukushi is one girl I respect. She's nice and funny. She acts like she's insulted every time Akira and I tease her, but we know she can stand it. There was a huge fiasco in the beginning of last year when Tsukasa deemed Makino an enemy to F4. After months, Makino finally realized she also loved the possessive Tsukasa. All in all, Makino and Tsubaki, Tsukasa's older sister, are the only two people in the world who can handle Tsukasa.  
  
Makino glared at Tsukasa and you can tell that if there weren't a counter between then, she would be strangling him. Her friend hovered anxiously over the register as though stuck between trying to calm down Makino or work.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Makino asked acidly.  
  
Seeing as how much money Tsukasa has piled on the counter, he wants to buy the entire dango shop.  
  
"I'm going to buy all the sweets in the shop. No sweets, no work." Tsukasa smiled at Makino before asking, "Will this be enough?"  
  
Yea, enough to buy the entire dango shop, moron.  
  
Makino frowned. This was a sign that she was about to massively blow up, so both Akira and I ducked. Her friend, who was watching, giggled softly at our comical look. When I flashed her a smile, she turned instantly red and smiled shyly back before turning to the register and furiously adding together the prices of the sweets in the shop.  
  
She actually looks really cute when she's blushing. It adds more color to her face. Well, Duh! Anyway Makino launched into a speech about how Tsukasa shouldn't waste money and that she does not want him to help her..blah, blah, blah.  
  
We hear this speech about five times a day.  
  
Seriously.  
  
After half and hour of arguing in which Rui found that the counter was a nice place to sleep, the dango shop stopped ringing with their shouts and the money was tucked away. The sweets were all stuff in Tsukasa's car and the owner (who Tsukasa had called in a rage) was thanking Tsukasa profusely for buying from his shop.  
  
Because of the overflow of sweets, Akira had to take not only Rui and I in his car, but also Makino's timid friend. She gave me an unnerving feeling as she stared at me and then hurriedly looks away.  
  
I think she fancies you, Soijirou!  
  
Stop talking to yourself.  
  
Stop!!!  
  
Alright, so what if she fancies me, it's not like other people don't like me.  
  
Agh, what the hell am I thinking about this for anyway.  
  
I put on my sunglasses and leaned back in the car seat. "I'm ready to Rock and Roll!" I told Akira, the only person who cares.  
  
He flashed me a peace sign and we zoomed off on the road after Tsukasa's car. 


	2. It's just a lil crush

AN: Eerm, all I can say is this chapter did not come out the way I wanted it to. I wasn't in a very happy mood when I wrote this so this is how it turned out. I suppose I should wait for my uberlite hyperness to kick in before writing this fic next time. So, sorry guys! It's not very humorous.  
  
fresh8: Yah! Thx for being my first reviewer. I tried to think in the way I thought Soijirou would think in. But when I gave this piece to my sister to read, she said it was ToO hyper. I'm glad you think this would be the kind of "brain he would have."  
  
fallen: lol, I'm glad you like this. The reason I gave this to you to read is because I wanted to see how you relate to it, since you, yourself, are such a pompous person. Heh, not meaning to be mean about it or anything.  
  
Yan / t567: Thx for the review and here's the update. I didn't want to seem so redundant so I decided to write it on a different couple. ^^ I'm thinking I'll do another fanfic on Tsubaki and her first love that she talked about.  
  
Shopps: Hehe, yea, I really wanted to have T/T in here. I'm glad you like it. And Thank You for reviewing, no need to thank me. I'm just happy I'm getting positive feedback on this.  
  
piglet: Thank you! I described everyone so that it's like writing to people who have no idea about Hana Yori Dango. My sis said that was tedious, but I'm glad you like that bit. I'm so happy that you like my interpretation of Soijirou's thoughts. And I apologize for this chapter's not so happy - ness.  
  
joshniki: Thank you for the review! I really was hoping ppl would find this funny, so I'm super doper happy! Thx!  
  
Thank you everyone for your fab reviews! I'm sorry if I missed anyone. If I did, feel free to yell at me. ^^ And again, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't happy. _  
  
Disclaimer: You know, if I really DID own HYD, then why would I be writing a fic on it? LoL! Anyways, if you must hear it, you must. I DO NOT OWN HYD! But wait, I own Linda!! W00t! I DO own something. Yah for Linda, my own creation: the SLuT GiRL!  
  
~*~ Ch. 2 It's just a little crush ~*~  
  
I glanced at the rear windows of Akira's flashy car and groaned. There was the little green beetle, tailing carefully behind us.  
  
I turned to Akira, "Uh oh, looks like we've got ourselves a stalker."  
  
This happens so often that it is no longer flattering, just plain annoying. Akira and even Rui heaved a heavy sigh as they looked back at the car. It was hard to tell who the stalker was stalking. It could either of the F4 or all of us. Frankly, I don't even want to start thinking about some crazed girl chasing us down the street everyday.  
  
"Let's just forget about her. She's bound to confront us once we stop." Akira said reasonably.  
  
I nodded in mute agreement. I am already dreading stopping. Six out of ten stalkers are usually stalking me. I can't even imagine who it could be this time. So I groaned again and shrank in my seat.  
  
Makino's friend blinked innocently at the three of us. "Is stalking a normal thing for you?" She asked.  
  
Normal thing? It happens way too often.  
  
Rui answered her, because both Akira and I made a disgusted face. "Yes," he said, turning his full attention on her.  
  
Rui has this strange skill of making anyone feel completely and absolutely uncomfortable around him. And all he does is look at you! It's like Tsukasa's Look, except instead of seeing your brain; he's seeing you with all your secrets lying flat out in the open.  
  
Makino's friend fidgeted so I reached back and hit Rui on the head. This only got me a cool long glare from Rui before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
I swear, this guy.. all he does is sleep. I smiled sympathetically at Makino's friend, "Sorry about him, he's always like this."  
  
In a few minutes, Akira parked the car next to Doumyouji's silver Porsche and all of us trudged into the club, keeping a wary eye on the Bug that was easing into a parking space. We sat down at the table that Tsukasa and Makino were already at, and almost immediately, a beautiful girl stormed in.  
  
She headed straight at me and slapped me. Yes, she slapped me. I don't even know who the hell this is and she's already slapping me!  
  
"How could you?" She shrieked hysterically.  
  
How could I what??  
  
"Uh.. hi.. eeeer" I started. Damnit, here comes the name problem. And in her state of hysteria, if I said 'honey,' she'd probably slap me again.  
  
"Linda." Akira said helpfully.  
  
Aha! Linda! Isn't that the girl I slept with last night?  
  
Oh.. I slept with her. But then, you'd think she would be happy, y'know?  
  
"Linda." I echoed. Thank god for Akira. He seriously is my life saver.  
  
"You said you had to leave and then it was only to come to a club with two OTHER girls!" She yelled at me.  
  
Wow! She slapped me for that?? It didn't occur to her that one of the girls is Makino Tsukushi, did it?  
  
"I'm sorry, but," I started, "you should realize that sleeping with you was a one time event! You do not own me, thank you very much."  
  
Makino's friend uttered a small whimper. Whatever the reason for that was, I don't really care at the moment. One crazed woman is enough, thanks.  
  
"I don't have any feelings for you. Okay?"  
  
"Who is she?" The girl was now pointing at Makino's friend.  
  
Did she hear a single word I just said? I don't care who she is! Jeez, I'm a playboy! What was she expecting? Now she barges in and expects me to feel like I'm a cheating boyfriend or something.  
  
"Who are YOU?" Makino's friend asked, suddenly standing up and holding a protective stance over me.  
  
Whoa, big turn of events. What the heck is happening here? I gaped in shock at Makino's friend and the girl I slept with.  
  
Akira jumped in, "Linda, this is Yuki. Yuki, this is Linda." Then he sat down again and joined the rest of us in watching this interesting cat fight. Akira always did have a good memory. I rely on his ability to remember practically everyone's name.  
  
Either way, it was amusing watching girl's fight over me, but this is Makino's friend here. All I can say is, we were all very shocked. She always seems like such an innocent little girl.  
  
"Listen, Nishikado is MINE. You stay away from him." The Linda girl seethed.  
  
"Oh?" Makino's friend purred, "That doesn't seem to be the case.. according to Soijirou kun here."  
  
The slut girl looked like she was just slapped in the face. Frankly, I was too much at a loss to notice that Makino's friend was calling me so familiarly.  
  
"Don't call him that so easily." Slut girl (this is how she shall be known until I remember her name) reached over and started yanking at Makino's friend's hair.  
  
I tried not to laugh since Makino's friend must be in pain, but the scene appeared really comical to me.  
  
I couldn't think straight with all the weirdness going on. I suppose that's what caused me to burst out laughing and say, "Slut girl, get the hell out of here."  
  
I pushed her away and swept Makino's friend into my arms and kissed her right in front of Slut girl.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, but I took no notice and instead leaned her back, deepening our sweet kiss. She sagged in my arms and all I could think for a split second was how soft she was.  
  
During my little show and tell, Slut girl had stalked away angrily. I released Makino's friend from the kiss and stood there staring at her, one arm still encircling her waist, the other supporting her head.  
  
What just happened?  
  
I'm sorry, but did I just kiss Makino's friend?  
  
In FRONT of Makino??  
  
Oh gods.. I must have a death wish.  
  
And Makino did not hesitate to point that out to me. "Do you have a death wish, Nishikado?" She said quietly, her voice practically dripping with venom.  
  
Uh oh  
  
"Uh.." I began.  
  
"Let go of Yuki, right now!" She said standing up.  
  
I released the shocked girl who collapsed into a nearby seat with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"Listen Makino - I didn't-" I started  
  
She cut me off with a punch in my face.  
  
Oww, haven't I been hit enough today?  
  
"Ouch." I said rubbing my face, the force of the punch had thrown me on the floor.  
  
"Don't do that again, ok, Nishikado? Or else I'll kill you." Makino stated simply before sitting down, a lot calmer than before.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered, climbing back onto my seat.  
  
Okay, today went well.  
  
Yea.. right.  
  
Makino plucked her friend out of her seat and dragged her to the bathroom. Tsukasa glared at the people that had gathered and sent them scattering.  
  
"That went well." Akira said.  
  
Go to hell you bastard.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Makino will cool off in a bit." Tsukasa reassured me, not sounding very sure himself.  
  
"I'd watch out for that Linda girl though. She'd probably do something really bad to Yuki." Akira stated solemnly.  
  
"Yuki?" I blinked at Akira.  
  
Who's Yuki?  
  
Oh! Yuki, Makino's friend.  
  
Akira made a face and then leaned back, slapping me on the back. "Good job, anyway. How was the kiss?"  
  
"Don't remind me. I wasn't thinking." I said, shrugging. I stood up and excused myself.  
  
I have got to go clear my head. Too much going on, my brain can't take this overload.  
  
I splashed the cool water on my face and stood there staring at the running water from the faucet. At first, I wasn't paying any attention, but after a while I realized that I was hearing voices.  
  
No NOT voices in my head.  
  
Voices, from the girls side of the restroom.  
  
Exactly how thin are these walls? Jeez.  
  
Anyway, one voice was now saying, "Yuki, you can't let that kiss get to your head. Nishikado is a playboy. Do I need to spell this out for you?"  
  
Well, that is true.  
  
"Yes, I know that! And when I heard him say that he didn't care, it hurts. But I think I can change him! I know I can change him. He could learn to have a relationship. You have to be more trusting, Tsukushi."  
  
Makino and her friend talking about me? I turned off the faucet and sat down by the wall.  
  
"He will never change! I won't allow him to do this to you. You should have slapped him for kissing you."  
  
As if that punch wasn't enough already.  
  
"Oh I couldn't, it was so beautiful. That was my first kiss, you know?"  
  
Shit, I didn't know she was so innocent of a girl. Yuki, is that her name? She really should have stopped me if it was her first kiss.  
  
"Oh, Yuki, you let a damned playboy steal your first kiss."  
  
I frowned, I don't know about the damned part. It makes me sound like a horrible person. Though I supposed I am one for stealing Makino's friend's first kiss.  
  
.. her name is Yuki, Soijirou, Yuki.  
  
Gah! Talking to myself again.  
  
"Well, Doumyouji stole yours and now you two are together."  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"This is totally irrelevant to the point!"  
  
"What is your point then?"  
  
"I know you're totally head over heals about Nishikado. But that's a big mistake, you don't know him. Please think about this. He'll never notice you. He'll never stay with you. He'll sleep with you and then drop you like a hot potato."  
  
I stared at the wall. I wouldn't say I'd never notice Makino's friend.  
  
I mean.. Yuki.  
  
I stood up and walked back to the table at the club. I don't want to hear anymore. Damnit, I AM a playboy. I'm not going to let .. Yuki .. make me get all weird.  
  
I grinned at a waitress across the room who immediately came over to our table. She tugged her shirt down a little and leaned forward at me. "Can I help you, mister?" She breathed.  
  
Yea, I don't need this kind of chick problem.  
  
I grinned at the waitress and smiled, "How bout I ditch my friends, and I'll help you.." I let my gaze drop to her full bosom and then down to her short mini skirt. "clean the bathroom or something."  
  
Akira laughed before pulling Tsukasa into a conversation. The waitress grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the little club.  
  
I'm never going to touch Makino's friend anyway. Besides, she's a strong girl, I'm sure that Slut girl, Linda, won't do anything to break her.  
  
I'll just forget all about Makino's friend's little crush and everything will be fine.  
  
I pressed the waitress against the wall as I kissed her, sliding my tongue into her mouth easily.  
  
I'll just forget about all this.  
  
No problem.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Yea, also sorry about the echyness in the end. I don't know, I don't like this chapter. When I read it, it was a little confusing, even to me. Sorry!!! Sorrysorrysorry. I'll try harder next chappie. I'll make it all nice and funny again. I swear! 


	3. Peek a Boo

AN: Yay! Finally got a chance to update. I actually DID do some writing in the past few days, but I kept rewriting this chapter because no matter what I did, I didn't like how it was going. So I decided to change the PoV. I hope you guys don't mind! Sorry. I know it's kind of weird reading it from Yuki's point of view when the story is titled, "In the Mind of a Playboy." But this was the only way I could get this chapter out in the right.. light. Well, go ahead, read and then yell at me. But I think this chapter wouldn't have worked out as well if it had been in Nishikado's PoV. Sorry again, if you really don't like this, then I won't write it in Yuki's POV again. Just tell me what you think of it. ^^ Thx guys.  
  
joshniki: Thank you, I hope you'll like this chapter better, though, I changed the POV. Sorry about that! *sniff* I can't seem to do anything right with this fanfic.Sorry! Here's the next chapter anyway.  
  
fresh8: Nishikado, the guy is an enigma, I can only begin to imagine what he thinks. And thank you for the tip! I WILL try to develop his less playboy side. Thx so much! That really helps me to weave the fic into something the readers will want to read. I promise to work on Soijirou's non-playboy side. For this chappie, however, bear with me.  
  
alice: Aww, thank you. It makes me so much happier to know that you think Jiro is in character and that the chapter wasn't so bad. Thank you.  
  
*Yan*: Hehe, I'm glad you thought it was a funny chapter. I wanted it to be funny, but I didn't think it turned out that way, so yay, you thought it was funny! Sorry, but Linda girl has to be in here to make the fic more interesting, but don't worry, nothing horrible will happen to Yuki.  
  
Celina: Thx! *huggles* You make me feel so much better about that last chapter. Thank you for your compliment. ^^ Soijirou needs to break out of his playboy shell first, so be patient and keep reading. Thank you again and here's the next chapter.  
  
* * Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I own nothing! Plz don't sue me, I'm only a lil kid.  
  
~*~ Ch. 3 Peek - a - Boo ~*~  
  
I touched my lips. I could still feel it, the sweet bliss when he kissed me.  
  
Nishikado.. Soijirou.  
  
What a beautiful name, fit for such a beautiful man.  
  
"Snap out of it, Yuki!" Tsukushi chastised me.  
  
I sighed. It's been, what, a week since the incident happened. Tsukushi has been telling me to forget about it ever since. But how can I? How can anyone? Do women not throw themselves at his feet, begging for only a glimpse of his charming smile? How can I act any differently toward him, God's gift to womankind?  
  
Heh, right.  
  
This is where you go, Snap out of it, Yuki!!  
  
The bastard! He kisses me and then I never see him again? Jerk!  
  
I turned and smiled at Tsukushi, saying, "Ah, so sorry, I was zoning out again."  
  
Tsukushi and I are both in our work clothes, standing behind a counter in a quaint little Dango shop. Yes, so fun, we sell sweets. Mind you, I'm being sarcastic here.  
  
The bells to the dango shop rang softly in contrast to the door bursting open. Doumyouji Tsukasa marched in with the rest of F4.  
  
I've always wondered why they travel in groups like that. It's like Doumyouji has his little train of lackeys. I giggled at the thought. It was true; they did anything the temperamental guy tells them to do. But they were such gorgeous and wealthy men! It's so unfair that the good things in life go to those who already have everything.  
  
I blushed softly as Nishikado and Mimasaka came in. Damn, he looks good. Nishikado, I mean.  
  
"Yo, Yuki."  
  
"eh?" I blinked, too mesmerized by Nishikado to notice someone talk to me. And it certainly wasn't Nishikado himself.  
  
I looked at Mimasaka and smiled gently, "Hello."  
  
Nishikado smiled charmingly at me and I swear, I practically turned to jello.  
  
It's not my fault. I know I'm supposed to be mad at him for kissing me. And by god, if I didn't know that, Tsukushi would have already drilled it deep into my head. But, really, it should be a crime to be that handsome.  
  
I decided, now would be the perfect opportunity to strike up a conversation with the man of my dreams.  
  
I drew in a deep breath, prepared to say something seductively mysterious so it would catch his attention.  
  
"I - I like fish!" I stammered.  
  
Oh.. God..  
  
I groaned and covered my face. Great job, Yuki, you've successfully said someone that caught his attention. Yea, very mysterious.. reaaal seductive.  
  
Nishikado's eyebrows shot up and he looked at a loss for words for, probably the first time in his life.  
  
Then, as suddenly as I had said that cursed statement, both Nishikado and Mimasaka burst out laughing.  
  
Why did I even say that? I don't even LIKE fish. I groaned again.  
  
Tsukushi gently patted me on my back. She looked pointedly at Doumyouji who proceeded to kick the two over. They were laughing so hard by now it didn't matter; they just rolled on the floor, clutching their sides.  
  
The last of the F4 gently pried my hands from my face. Hanazawa Rui peered into my red face and asked, "Perhaps you are hungry?"  
  
Tsukushi jumped in, glancing at her watch, "We're off work in fifteen minutes."  
  
Hanazawa Rui held onto my hands and said kindly, "Would you care to have dinner with me?"  
  
"And me!" Mimasaka chimed, finally managing to stop laughing. He patted his stomach, "Ah, a good laugh works out your abs."  
  
What?  
  
I couldn't help it, so I finally gave in to the temptation and laughed. The embarrassing moment was forgotten and I accepted the dinner request. I had always wanted to be a part of the notorious group that Tsukushi hung out with. Now was my chance.  
  
~*~  
  
At dinner with the F4, Hanazawa spouted off the names of some fish dishes in suggestion before I finally, embarrassingly, admitted that I hate fish. He smiled understandingly and turned back to his menu.  
  
I glanced over at Nishikado who was seated across from me. He was looking at me intently and it was extremely uncomfortable. Is it just me or is it really hot in here?  
  
I don't know what to think of Nishikado. Should I act like nothing happened? Doesn't these kind of things happen all the time with him? He doesn't even care about it, right? Should I talk to him? It was just a kiss, right?  
  
I should.. just.. act normal. Right, normal. How the hell do I act normal around the man who I have a crush on?!  
  
In the end, I ordered chicken and listened in on the conversations of the F4 and my best friend Tsukushi. Sometimes, they would turn to me and try to bring me into the conversation, but I always added my bit and returned to studying them. It was funny, I spent my entire life idolizing these people and when I finally get up close and personal with the four hottest, richest students in the whole of Japan, I find out they're just normal people.  
  
But I'm glad. I'm glad they're normal like the rest of us, the commoners. It means.. I have a chance.. right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nishikado offered to drive me home even with Tsukushi shooting death glares at him. And if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead more than a million times through dinner. I sat in the soft leather seat and held my hands in my lap.  
  
"Uh, Nishikado," I glanced at him tentatively, "thank you for giving me a ride home. I could just walk; I don't want to trouble you."  
  
Of course, if you make me walk, I'll get Tsukushi to murder you.  
  
He looked at me and then back on the road with a smile on his face, "No problem. I wanted to talk to you anyway."  
  
Oh no. Please don't talk about the other day. I'd die of embarrassment.  
  
Please, please, don't talk about the kiss.  
  
"About the other day.."  
  
Shoot.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for making that slut girl go away."  
  
Thank me?  
  
I blushed. Hurry and say something Yuki, or else he'll think you're brain dead.  
  
"Um, I didn't mind."  
  
Ok, now drop the subject, Nishikado.  
  
"And, I wanted to talk about the kiss."  
  
He took his eyes off the road and looked at me again.  
  
Damn, why does he have to talk about it? I don't wanna..  
  
"What - what about it?"  
  
He's going to apologize for it, and then I'll KNOW that he didn't even think about me when he kissed me. He'll apologize and I'll know that he won't ever think about me again.  
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
I looked out the window quickly and blinked back some tears.  
  
Well, there it is. The truth is staring me in the face and yet I have this aching feeling in me.  
  
Why? Don't be sorry, it was so beautiful.  
  
I - I don't want you to be sorry.  
  
"Don't be," I said softly, "I - I don't regret it."  
  
To my shock, Nishikado grinned at me, "Good."  
  
Good? You pompous bastard.  
  
"You're a sweet girl. I'm guilty for kissing such an innocent friend of Makino's but.."  
  
I looked at Nishikado with his beautiful eyes and hair. His dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top and the wind through the open window was making the collar flap gently at his neck.  
  
"I want to get to know you better."  
  
My eyes widened. Nishikado, you almost sound sweet, like you really care.  
  
He smiled at me and before I could answer, he stopped the car and asked, "This your house?"  
  
I nodded blindly and got out.  
  
"It's.. Yuki, right?"  
  
I nodded vigorously again.  
  
"I'll see you around." And he sped out of sight.  
  
If I forgot to say this before I'll say it now. Nishikado is so hot! I unlocked the front door and stumbled into the house, calling out an "I'm home, mom," before flopping on the bed.  
  
I frowned at the crunching noise of a few letters and pulled them out from under me.  
  
One was from my dad who was away for work. Another was a large manila folder that said simply, "Yuki" on the front.  
  
I ripped it open and a few large pictures scattered across my mattress.  
  
Photos of me throughout the week littered my soft bed.  
  
Photos of me?  
  
There was me, working in the dango shop, smiling at something Tsukushi said. Here I was again, walking down the street on my way home. Another picture of me buying groceries lay there. All of them, pictures of me, smiling, laughing, sadly remembering the kiss.  
  
I picked up a note from the package and it said in bold red words:  
  
"Peek - a - boo  
  
I see you." 


	4. I'll protect you

AN: YES, pplz, I FINALLY updated. So sorry that I wasn't able to do it earlier. I was doing the whole write, get frustrated, scream, yell, fume, and then delete file, stare at computer, write more, and repeat. But I'm finally done writing this part and since school has started, I thought I might as well just post what I've got so far. The updates will be even slower now since school has started and I have SATs and APs. Sorry! I know I had slow updates before, but now.even slower? No worries, I promise I will try my hardest to update sooner. ^^  
  
Celina: Hey, I loved reading your review and you had so many fantastic ideas. That really helped me, so I hope you won't mind if I use your idea in my story. I mean, I haven't really thought out what to write next, it just comes to me. So keep dropping off ideas of how you want the story to go. ^^ And no, I don't want this to turn into a horror flick. I want it to be funny. I just wanted added a lil spice to the whole thing.  
  
Jeslene: I'm glad you thought it was creepy *evil laughter* Mwahahahaha. No, heh, it was the reaction I was hoping for. I thought it sounded sort of creepy. *shrugz* you're the one of the few who thought so .yea  
  
Lian: Thank you for reviewing. I looked for your story, but I couldn't find it. I searched under Lian and looked up all the authors. Then I searched with titles and again with subjects. ^^;; Sorry!! I couldn't find your story  
  
ToinKs: Hehe, Thanks for your enthusiasm. That makes me feel really good about what I'm writing. So here's the update. ^^  
  
piglet: ok, sorry if that's confusing. Nishikado is being stalked, and Yuki is only being stalked because OF nishikado. I'll explain more as the story goes on. Though you won't get it in this chapter. This chapter is just silliness. I mean, it's serious, but silly ^^.  
  
*Yan*: Thx for your reviews! And yup, Nishikado doesn't really like Yuki more than a friend yet. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me not own it. I Not own it. Own it not I. Own not I it. It own not I. so, NO I don't own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The phone rang once.. twice before Tsukushi picked it up.  
  
"Yuki? Why are you calling now? Is something wrong? Did the idiot Nishikado do something to you? I swear, I'll kill him." Her worried voice came through the other end of the receiver.  
  
"Tsukushi.." I blinked down at a few photographs.  
  
How do you explain this feeling? It's like you know something is wrong, you know something awful will happen, but the only thing that HAS happened seems so trivial. It almost makes one want to laugh. Though that's far from what I feel like doing right now.  
  
"I - someone mailed a bunch of pictures to me." I began tentatively, "It appears someone is.. stalking me.. or something like that."  
  
"Oh my god, Yuki. Are you ok? What does the letter say?"  
  
"All it says is 'Peek a Boo, I see you.' Short and simple. It creeps me out, Tsukushi, I don't know what to do. I can't think of anyone who would do this."  
  
"No one? Are you sure, please tell me if you have some secret you've been hiding."  
  
"No nothing! You know I wouldn't keep secrets from you. But.. Oh, Tsukushi, I'm scared. I don't know what to think. Someone could be taking pictures of me right now!"  
  
I glanced at the open window and shuddered at the thought. I quickly hurried over and shut the window, drawing the curtains.  
  
"Anyway, I don't have a clue as to what to do. Please help me."  
  
"Yuki, I - I guess there isn't much to do. I really really want to be able to say something comforting, but we don't know anything. It's just some pictures. Nothing awful has happened to you. All we can do is wait it out." Tsukushi said sympathetically.  
  
Wait it out. Right. I'm just going to sit here and let some psycho maniac take pictures of me.  
  
But .. what else can I do?  
  
I sighed, "You're right, Tsukushi. Sorry to call you so late. I'll see you tomorrow at the dango shop."  
  
I hung up after Tsukushi's worried voice bid me good night.  
  
Of all the things in the world, who would expect someone to stalk ME?  
  
~*~  
  
"Why is this store so small?!" Doumyouji's angry voice rang off the walls.  
  
The F4 had decided to spend yet another afternoon cooped up inside the meager store Tsukushi and I worked at.  
  
Tsukushi shrugged, "No one's asking you to stay."  
  
I pressed my hand over my mouth to hold back a laugh. It wasn't polite to laugh at the great Doumyouji, though around Tsukushi it was hard not to. He glared angrily at her before slouching over to the rest of F4.  
  
Nishikado leaned against the wall and every so often ran his fingers through his hair. He was wearing a T-shirt with a white dress shirt outside. It was one of the few times I had seem him in something that wasn't super formal or his normal casual over-sized T-shirts. It was, instead, a perfect cross between the two, and I had to take a deep breath every time I looked at him.  
  
It's a crime to be so hot.  
  
Ah! WHY is he so hot? It's driving me crazy just having him in the same room.  
  
And then I realized why F4 decided to grace the dango shop with their presence today.  
  
I smiled at Tsukushi and whispered, "Thank you for inviting them over. It really helps take my mind off the photographs."  
  
Tsukushi grinned and squeezed my hand, "Aw shucks, and I was hoping you wouldn't realize my motive. Don't worry about it."  
  
The bell rang softly and Tsukushi and I turned to the door, prepared to say "Welcome!"  
  
At the doorway, however, wasn't a customer, but instead a single white letter on the floor.  
  
Tsukushi's head snapped at the F4 before she asked, "Did any of you guys see someone walk by?"  
  
Hanazawa was sleeping so no one bothered him. Nishikado and Mimasaka turned huge innocent eyes on Tsukushi and shook their heads.  
  
Doumyouji just growled before stalking over to the door and snatching up the letter. He tossed it at me after reading the cursive on the cover.  
  
With trembling fingers, I pried open the envelope and pulled out the card.  
  
"Beware the danger is near You will soon see what you most fear."  
  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Who? Who would torment me like this. I can't think of anyone who would hate me so much. I've always been a good girl. I've always tried my hardest, I get good grades, and I've never wronged anyone.  
  
I've never made anyone mad..  
  
Except..  
  
I rapped my mind, trying to think of someone.. anyone who would be angry with me.  
  
There was someone; an insignificant person who probably took up a minute of my life. Who was it?  
  
I couldn't remember.  
  
Tsukushi pried the white card from my hands and read it to F4. As one, they turned and looked me, astonished.  
  
I wrung my hands nervously and my eyes flitted from one face to the other. Hanazawa Rui's was for once void of any drowsiness and his marble eyes stared clear into mine, forcing me to turn away as I had done the last time he gave me that look. Next, my eyes landed on Tsukushi who's worried eyes only made me feel even more helpless and vulnerable. Doumyouji's face was full of quiet fury. This I could not understand, though perhaps he was angry because a person as trivial as me has caused his beloved to become worried. Mimasaka Akira, I could not read his face. There was sympathy and something else. It was almost like. understanding or concealment. Unable to figure out what it was I saw on his face for that fleeting moment, I allowed myself to look at Nishikado. Again, my breath came whooshing in but this time in shock. What registered in his eyes were not sympathy but guilt.  
  
Guilt, of all the things in the world.  
  
"..home." Tsukushi said.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again, "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"I said, maybe it would be better to send you home. I can handle the shop, it's a weekday and there aren't many customers. You could go home since there isn't much protection here."  
  
"No, I can't! I'm fine, really." I said, spreading out my hands desperately.  
  
"You stupid woman, why would you continue to work even though someone wants to harm you?" Doumyouji spat.  
  
I glared at him. The arrogant man may be extremely handsome and rich, but he was still a fool.  
  
"Unlike you, some people have to WORK in order to survive, Mr. Doumyouji." I remarked acidly.  
  
Tsukushi punched Doumyouji on the head, sweat dropping away. (animeish sweat drop -_-; Oh, you know what I mean!!)  
  
I gaped at them as they started bickering about how insensitive Doumyouji is.  
  
"I'll protect her."  
  
I turned in shock as I heard the two masculine voices. Yes, count them, TWO.  
  
"Eer, what?" I asked again?"  
  
Hanazawa Rui looked me in the eye again, "I said I'll protect you."  
  
His friend elbowed him aside, "What are you on about, Rui?" Nishikado glanced at me, "I'll protect Yuki, I promised to get to know her better anyway."  
  
..  
  
I think God has me mistaken for someone else. Excuse me, God, but the last time I checked, people didn't care enough about my opinions to send me hate mail. And the last time I checked, two of the richest ..what do you call them.. men? Boys? Did not have ANY interest in me.  
  
So God, you've made a mistake. Hello? My name is Yuki. I'm from an average family and I go to an average public school. My best friend is Makino Tsukushi. Yes, the girl who goes to the nice fancy private school. Perhaps you had me mixed up with her?  
  
Ok, I'm back. But WHAT?!  
  
"Uh. huh?" Was the only intelligent, coherent thing I could say.  
  
"We can both help her." Hanazawa said coolly before stalking back to his little corner of the shop.  
  
Nishikado gave me a hard look, "Don't worry, Yuki, we won't let anything happen to you." He chuckled, "You're Makino's best friend, if something happened to you, Tsukasa would kill us." He winked.  
  
.  
  
Hi mom, no, yea I was going a little crazy before. But I had this dream that these little yellow crocodiles were flying across the sky and I tried to count them but it started raining giant hamsters. No I'm fine now, I mean, gosh, no one ever told me sinking in quicksand was so comfortable. What? Oh right, I'll call grandma as soon as someone pulls me out of this.  
  
Heh, I'm officially out of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter four.  
  
AN: Sorry for the weirdness here! I couldn't help it. That was where my train of thoughts took me. Maybe I'm crazy. Anyway, click the pretty lil button on the bottom left hand corner. You know you want to! DO IT NOW!! *ahem* hehe, thx for reading. I kno this chap was weird, but no worries, next chap is right back to Nishikado point of view. I promise. Oh yea, and sorry if this chap is so short. ^^ Just remembered, DO NOT worry about the Hanazawa thing. Nothing is going to happen, Hanazawa has no feelings for her. He's just being weird. I'll explain next chapter. Just.. don't freak out all you Rui/Tsukushi ppl. He does not like Yuki, he will not like Yuki. Ok, that's it for author ramblings. ^^ 


	5. Like A Sister

AN: *sigh* I've lost all motivation to write this story. I need ideas as to how to continue! The beach house thing just popped into mind randomly, but half way through I couldn't keep writing. It was awful, I suck at writing, and I don't know how to deliver the story. I don't know how to . to write the story. AAAAGGHH, I'm so furious with myself. I don't like me story, but I wanna finish it.  
  
piglet2 : Lol, R/Y pairing would be very very strange. Nobody has tried it yet and well.. it will be strange to see someone do that. I wonder how readers will react. ^^ Thx for reviewing all my chappies.  
  
Jeslene: Yay, ppl who understand Rui weirdness. Haha, I keep thinking I update super slow. I'm glad u think I update fast tho, makes me feel like I can go slower. Thx very much for ur support!  
  
nemu: Yes, Rui be very strange. Don't worry, there will be no Tsukushi/Rui. This is mainly about Yuki and Soijirou so I'm not going to bother that much with other couplings. Thank you!  
  
ToinKs: Thank you! You always make me feel good about my writing. I just stuck in yellow crocodiles cuz... eer, I don't kno why, but I'm glad u like it! Thx very very much, here's next chappie.  
  
*Yan*: I don't kno why I added guilt. I was thinking since it is partially his fault Yuki is going through all this, he should feel guilty. ^^ Thx for review.  
  
Celina: Thank you so much for your ideas. I know I made it super obvious who it was, but lets just imagine the characters are out of it and don't know who it is. Anyway, I'm too lazy to make the bad guy someone else. Though it would add a twist to it. Thx for ur ideas, tho, really, they help me a lot when I'm writing this.  
  
Sora: Thx for ur kind words. I'm sorry, but I'm so lazy I don't wanna add more twists to it. Sorry! I'm not very happy about my writing style right now so I don't want to write a huge huge story. I'm trying to make it short and simple but its so hard! So plz be patient with me, I'm sorry if the story isn't interesting. Thx for ur review tho!  
  
Disclaimer: OWN NOT IT I! I don't own Hana Yori Dango for all u weird ppl out there who might want to sue me.  
  
~*~ Ch. 5 Like a Sister ~*~  
  
I frowned at Rui as we trooped back to our cars. He stole my moment of glory. I was going to be the knight in shining armor, helping the damsel in distress. I had the entire scene completely rehearsed in my head. I would tell her that I would protect her, and then she'll become sparkly eyed, falling into my arms and kissing me graciously.  
  
Uh.. or that would have been what happened had it been any other girl. Now Yuki, I suppose it would have gone something like this:  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'll protect you, Yuki."  
  
"Oh why, thank you very much, Nishikado."  
  
"Not a problem at all. I'd gladly help any beautiful lady." Here, I pick up her hand and kiss it gently.  
  
And I'm assuming in the next couple seconds I'll be completely knocked out by Makino.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I heaved a sigh, either way my perfect plan would have been ruined. I suppose it was better for Rui to have ruined it, than for me to sport a nice black eye tomorrow.  
  
I glanced back to check that Yuki was busy before turning to Rui, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
He turned his cool gaze at me and did not speak. Rui has probably spoken as much in his life as I do in a single night at a club house.  
  
"It's unlike you to jump to the rescue." I tried again.  
  
"She's Makino's best friend, I would do anything to make her stop worrying."  
  
I nodded. That was reasonable enough. Rui and his strange way of expressing love.  
  
"And yourself?" His even voice asked.  
  
I quirked an eyebrow at him before grinning widely, "You know me, man, I flirt with any girl available. Don't worry, I don't plan on playing Yuki, it was just a natural reaction. Besides, she's a sweet girl; I don't want to see her hurt."  
  
Rui, finding my answer sufficient, closed his eyes and proceeded to plant himself in the backseat of my car.  
  
"Yuki!" I called back to the dango shop where Akira finally released the poor girl from his clutches.  
  
She ran up to where I stood and bowed embarrassingly, stammering, "I'm so sorry to be a burden to you. Thank you and Hanazawa for protecting me. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm so sorry to take up your time."  
  
I hooked my hand under her chin and forced her face up to look at mine. "Oey, don't worry so much. It's our pleasure."  
  
She stood there in this awkward position with her chin resting in my fingers, gazing up at me with wide eyes. Finally, a smile slowly etched its way across her face and she stood up. "Thank you very much." She said as I swept the car door open and ushered her in.  
  
I flashed the thumbs up sign at Makino who was glaring at me again and sashayed across to the driver side of the car.  
  
Rui and I were given the task of driving Yuki safely home. Tomorrow morning, we were to come right back and pick her up to take her to the Doumyouji beach house. As it was summertime, Tsukasa thought it would be a brilliant way of making sure Yuki was safe by going to his secluded, private beach. Hearing no objections from anyone, he phoned the owner of the store and sorted out the vacation time for Makino and Yuki.  
  
Yuki was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, her hands flying to her hair every once in a while to smooth out imaginary knots.  
  
I smiled softly at her childish ways. "Hey, calm down. What are you so nervous about?"  
  
She glanced at me with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I'm just not very used to the idea of.." She trailed off uncertainly, "I'm not very rich, in case you haven't noticed from the house I live in." She blushed, glancing back at the still Rui, who could have died and no one would have noticed.  
  
"I've never been to the beach before," she began again, "or....or been in such a nice car. I feel - " She looked uncertain again.  
  
I cleared my throat softly before saying as gently as I could, "Its okay that you're poor. You don't need to feel embarrassed about it. We get used to this stuff, having to hang around Makino and all. You're not at all out of place. And hey," I looked at her, "if you ever feel like you need to say something, I'll be here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I grinned, "No problem."  
  
She was cute, in her innocent, uncertain ways. And I did feel like slowly she was opening up to our group. She must have always felt like an outsider, watching the comings and goings of the F4. And this feeling that I get when I'm around her. It was a nice feeling; one that I couldn't place my finger on before, but now I understand. Yuki, to me, is like the little sister I never had.  
  
I reached across the car and ruffled up her hair, "No problem." I said again.  
  
She yelped at having her hair messed up and lightly slapped my hand away. "Keep your eyes on the road, Nishikado."  
  
I laughed heartily, "Yes ma'am!"  
  
~*~ At the beach house ~*~  
  
I yawned, stretching out my limbs and throwing myself on the soft sand. "Tsukasa, of all the beach houses, I think I like this one the best."  
  
"What?" Akira exclaimed angrily, "What about the one we went to last time? Is MY beach house not good enough for you?"  
  
"Akira, you know as well as I, that nothing beats this." I gestured at the grand house, overlooking the vast sea. It was huge, the size of our houses and built with a renaissance essence to it. It felt just like home.  
  
I plopped myself up and patted the sand next to me, "C'mon, Yuki, enjoy yourself."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I need to carry this stuff into the house," She said, picking up some of her baggage.  
  
Akira laughed, grabbing the luggage from her hands, explaining, "We've got servants to do that, Yuki, just sit down and enjoy the sand."  
  
The six of us sat down and watched the waves wash up on the beach. It was so peaceful, so without a care in the world, that I would not have minded if we stayed there, all of us, for eternity.  
  
~*~  
  
An insistent knocking woke me up the next day.  
  
"Aaagh, who is it?" I growled angrily. The knocking continued until the door flew open and Rui sailed in, Yuki tailing him uncertainly.  
  
He threw open the curtains, letting the infernal sunshine poor into the vast room.  
  
I shielded my eyes with my blanket and prayed that the two would disappear.  
  
"Nishikado?" Yuki asked, poking at the mass of blankets which was me.  
  
There was a pause in which I stupidly thought they had left, but then the tentative "Nishikado?" came again.  
  
I groaned and sat up. "What in God's name are you doing up so early, Rui?" Were the first words to come out of my mouth.  
  
Yuki, plucked at my blankets. "Well, you see, I wanted to go swimming. So I woke up Rui. And then I was trying to wake you up because Tsukushi said I have to get both of you to go places with me so I knocked on your door and then Rui finally woke up and said that it would be all right if we just came in so .. yea." She explained.  
  
I blinked at her, and sighed, "Fine, fine, let's go swimming. Just.. get out so I can change!"  
  
Relieved, she smiled and dragged Rui out with her.  
  
I smiled at the closed door. Really, Yuki has changed so much since the first time I met her. She used to be so shy and quiet and she never really looked at me. I guess that now I'm getting to know her better, she feels more comfortable around us, the F4.  
  
In a few minutes, I had successfully convinced Akira to join us and the four of us were lounged on the beach.  
  
"Yuki!" Akira called from the water. She pulled herself off the sand and plopped over to him. A squeal followed immediately and she was back in a flash, soaking wet.  
  
"That Mimasaka, ruining my clothes like this." She muttered, quickly stripping out of her shirt and shorts. She wore a modest one piece that was purple. She wasn't very tan and her body was not what one would call 'hot.' She seemed embarrassed about her body and was quickly back in the water, furiously splashing Akira. Their laughter being contagious, I got up and joined them.  
  
After the water fight, we built a magnificent sand castle, and then headed back to the house for lunch.  
  
(AN: AAAAAH!!! Sorry, seems rushed? It is. Don't know what to write. Don't think you guys would really care about their nice happy fun times. ^^)  
  
I fell in place next to Yuki and she wrung out her short hair. She looked at me with an odd expression on her face.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I've never seen you with that smile before. It's.. different."  
  
"I save this smile for special people."  
  
There was a pause in which only the sound of waves crashing against the sand and Akira's chattering up front could be heard.  
  
"Am I a special person?" She asked tentatively.  
  
My gentle smile spread into a grin, "Of course, you're like a sister to me. I just realized it a while ago."  
  
I smiled on the inside as well. Really, I felt so comfortable around Yuki, it really did feel like she was a sister. She must be so happy, to know that she is such a special person to me right now. In the course of a few weeks, this shy, simple, poor girl, had changed my views of her drastically.  
  
Her smile faltered, however, and I could not understand why. "A sister to you?" She asked.  
  
I nodded eagerly.  
  
"Then you are like a brother to me." Yuki said softly. She looked down at her feet so that her hair fell into her face.  
  
She was acting strange, like the shy girl she was before. Intent on changing the atmosphere, I threw my arm around her shoulders and pointed at the house, exclaiming, "Then away we go, Imoto chan, to the grand Doumyouji castle."  
  
She laughed with me and we ran all the way to the beach house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Chapter Five.  
  
Imoto - little sister  
  
AN: I know, I know, Nishikado is OOC. This whole chapter is a lil too mellow/thoughtful for him. I really should just stick to Yuki POV. I mean, I'm a girl, how do I know what guys think? Bleh, I don't like my writing. Don't like this chapter. GAAAAAH!!!! Yea, this chapter is just some pointless happiness. 


	6. Rain

AN: I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. This isn't a real update either, its just a 'taster,' I suppose. I've been thinking this whole time of what to write and could not come up with anything. So this is what I ended up deciding with. I have most of what I'm going to write for the next few chapters planned out so that I won't be getting these awful awful writer's block. ^^ However, updates will still take a while as I am not yet done with SATs. So After December, I promise to work very hard on this fic. I really must finish at least ONE of my stories. ^^ DO read the following, tho, even if it's short, because I'll probably just start the next chapter from where this little tidbit leaves off.  
  
yoitsjgirl: Thank you very much for reviewing. ^^ I was very very shocked to see your review. I had no idea you actually read my work! You should have said something. -_- Anyway, thx for your support.  
  
ToinKs: I kno, the OOCness for Soujiro was weird. Thank you for your moral support. I have the same problem as you, I cannot seem to stick to just one plot. Therefore, I'm writing down the plot this time and I WILL stick to it. I must, or else I shall go crazy. Hehe, thx again, it really helps to actually see someone write the words "You can write good stuff."  
  
peridotpearl: Thank you for all your advice! Hehe, do keep giving me advice, it helps me write better. Or at least -_- I try to. Hehe, And the thing about Mimasaka, I fixed it for both my HYD stories. Thx ^^.  
  
Celina: Thank you for yet another review. I guess you guys are all getting sick of reading about how I think I'm bad at writing, ne? Hehe, sorry sorry. I'll try to have more faith. Confidence is the way to go. And about Nishikado, don't worry, he's getting there. He's just a little stuck in his playboy mode right now.  
  
Thx to elswt, Jeslene, and Yan for your reviews as well. ^^ Here's the update.  
  
~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Why must I type this for every chapter? It's very boring and redundant, y'kno? Anyway, I don't own anything, not even this stupid computer I'm typing this story with. -_-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I scrunched my eyes up at the sky and warily watched the clouds that were slowly creeping in. Turning to my walking companions, Nishikado and Hanazawa, I announced unhappily, "It looks like rain."  
  
Hanazawa nodded in silent agreement as he, too, turned his face to the sky for a look.  
  
Nishikado shrugged nonchalantly. "Rain's rain, Yuki, no biggie." He said.  
  
Frowning at him, I declared, "I hate it when it rains."  
  
He rolled his eyes at me and asked, "Why?"  
  
Kicking at the sand at our feet, I cocked my head to one side. "To tell you the truth, I haven't got a clue. The rain just makes me so sad nowadays."  
  
"Why?" Hanazawa's deep voice asked.  
  
I opened my mouth to answer, but at the moment, my cell phone rang.  
  
No, you didn't read wrong, it says "my cell phone." Two days ago, after Nishikado kindly told me I was like a sister to him; he proceeded to drag me out for the entire afternoon and bought me a cell phone. I put up a tantrum about him buying something that expensive for me, but stopped when he burst out laughing, saying that I reminded him of Tsukushi. He said a cell phone is useful in case anyone wanted to locate me.  
  
I smoothed my thumb over the smooth lid of the cell phone, my constant reminder of Nishikado, and flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?" I inquired.  
  
For a moment, the person on the other end of the phone paused. And then a deep, sonorous voice spoke in barely a whisper. "Yuki?"  
  
I stood rooted to my spot, unable to utter a sound in response to such a simple inquiry. There was something in the voice.. something about the voice itself that made my mind balk. There was something about the voice that rang so clearly in my head that reminded me of.. rain.  
  
"I've finally found you." The beautiful voice breathed.  
  
The voice, I could not bring myself to think of anything but the speaker's voice.  
  
"Who - who are you?!" I managed to cry out. My fingers moved on their own, hanging up on the speaker and his haunting voice.  
  
"I - I didn't mean to.." I stared at the phone, unsure of what I had done.. of what had just happened.  
  
"What is wrong?" Hanazawa asked, pulling the phone from my grasp.  
  
"Someone called, and all he said was 'I've finally found you.'" I explained.  
  
Nishikado's brows shot up. "Oh," he said sarcastically, "That explains why you are suddenly incapable of shutting your mouth." He reached a hand out and closed my gapping mouth.  
  
I watched Hanazawa Rui from the corner of my eye as he dialed back to the number that called me.  
  
"I'm sorry," I tried my best to say, "I'm not sure why I'm like this either. It was just that.. the person who called me. I remember his voice."  
  
"Is he the stalker?" Nishikado asked sharply.  
  
"I don't know. There's something so.. familiar about his voice."  
  
Hanazawa shook his head impatiently and turned to me.  
  
"What is it?" Hanazawa asked me, closing the phone and giving it back to me.  
  
"He reminds me of.. of rain and .. someone I knew three years ago."  
  
AN: What thinkest you? I used reviewer idea! Person from the past. OoOOooOo. Okay, not much on that right now, but like I said, I've got the plot planned out for next few chappies, no worries, I won't leave u in the dark forever. ^_~ 


	7. Dreams

AN: Guess who's back and updating?? Hehe, I tried to write a long chapter, but its just not me. -_- Either way, enjoy reading. I'm actually quite pleased with this chapter. ^^ That's a first, ne? I switch between Yuki and Nishikado POV, but I thought it helped the story move along. Oh, and it's sort of confusing when Nishikado starts talking to his "sensitive voice" That's the writing within the [ and ]. Okay?? That's his Inner Voice. Thought I should clarify. ^^ Happy reading.  
  
ToinKs : Thx, I don't kno why I thought of rain, but I'm glad you liked it. And sorry, you still don't find out who the stalker is, but soooon, I promise.  
  
jestina : Thx ^^ I'm studying muchos hard for SATs. And OOC is out of character. This chapter, you won't find out who he is, that'll be for later.  
  
fresh8 : Hehe, there's only a little angst ahead. And cellphone thing, ^^ I loved writing it. I wish some guy would buy ME a cell phone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HYD.  
  
~*~*~ Ch. 7 Dreams ~*~*~  
  
The rain fell softly outside my open window and I could feel the cold breeze blow in. Shivering, I pulled my legs up to my chest and huddled there, staring out at the dark night. For some reason, hearing the soft drizzle of rain, smelling the musky wet sand, and watching the summer night made me feel at home in my strange new surroundings.  
  
A soft knock on the door forced me to tear my gaze from the mesmerizing oblivion.  
  
"Come in." I said, trying to sound as normal as possible while thinking not so normal thoughts.  
  
Tsukushi poked her head in, her brows arched together to form gentle wrinkles on her forehead.  
  
I sighed and got down from my spot next to the window.  
  
"Yuki, you shouldn't leave the window open on a night like this." She said, walking over to where I had been and closing it for me, drawing the heavy draperies.  
  
I stood rooted in my spot as I watched her shut out my view of the real world, like a mother, shielding her child from the harsh reality.  
  
Tsukushi wrung her hands as her stood before me, peering into my face. "Yuki?" she asked, obviously unsure of what to say to me.  
  
I mentally gave myself a shake. I couldn't let her worry about me. I relied on her so much nowadays. Her and the F4. It seemed like a dream almost.. but then in the end it was just that.. Too good to be true. In the end, it all came crashing down on me. I mentally heaved a sigh at my melancholy mood. I really wasn't in the mood for such self-pity.  
  
Smiling as best I could, I began pulling Tsukushi toward the door. "Don't worry about me so much." I said, "Really, I'm fine. I just wanted to get some air. Now get out so I can sleep." I added playfully, trying my best to assure her that she didn't need to be there, holding my hand through every step of the way.  
  
Finding myself alone with my thoughts again, I threw my worn body on the soft bed.  
  
God, life was complicated. It all seemed okay in the beginning.. some crazy stalker person.. the F4 giving me a helping hand and taking me to the beach.  
  
.. Getting to spend time with Nishikado.  
  
It's been five days since he told me I was like a sister to him. Three days since a phone call came to haunt me. It's been one day since Nishikado's new girlfriend came to the beach house.  
  
"Aaaah!" I yelled, hitting myself on the head. WHY must I think about this now. Especially with all these weird things going on in my life. Shouldn't I be worried about the stalker person instead of Nishikado and his stupid girlfriend?  
  
That brings me to the million dollar question, who would want to stalk me?  
  
The only person I could think of was.. someone from three years ago. A man who's face I had forgotten. Someone that no matter how hard I tried, I could not remember what had happened in the short while we were together. Yet.. the haunting face that shows up in dreams to taunt at my past. If only I knew what had happened.  
  
Every time I try to remember.. a crashing headache comes.  
  
.. like right now.  
  
Groaning, I turned my head back into the pillows and willed myself to get a few moments of rest before going back to the torturous attempt to remember that awful voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I buried my face in my blankets and groaned at the mess I was in. It wasn't exactly like I had ASKED the girl to come to the beach house. And I didn't think Yuki would take it so badly. I realize that I had promised to protect her and be there for her, but I get the feeling that Yuki's not exactly happy about this arrangement.  
  
And then there's the question of: Why should I care?  
  
[ Because you like her. ]  
  
Do I not repeatedly tell myself that I am a playboy? Why do I care that Yuki no longer smiles when she sees me?  
  
[ I just said it's because you like her. ]  
  
The flowered girl lay in my arms snuggling closer to my warmth as I listened to the rain outside.  
  
.. Yuki.  
  
[ She said she hated it when it rains. ]  
  
I resisted the urge to hit my head and instead gave myself a mental kick. Here was that annoying nagging voice in my head again. The one that's telling me to go to Yuki's room and comfort her. The one that's making me remember all the things that Yuki told me. The one that makes me want to find out who the stalker is and bash his or her head to pieces.  
  
Though such violence would result in blood and gore, and that would ruin my perfect visage.  
  
[ Um, so settle for going to her room and comforting her. ]  
  
But still.. WHEN did this happen to me? When exactly did this idiotic voice find its way into my head?  
  
And, of course, WHY?? Why me, why now, why her??  
  
[ Does it matter? Go to her room and comfort her, NOW. ]  
  
I gently rolled the girl in my arms to the other side of the bed and flexed my arm, trying to get the blood back into my fingers. I can never understand why girls like to cuddle so much.  
  
I can not understand why I am complaining now.  
  
I heaved a sigh and softly got out of bed. Pulling on the matching pajamas Makino had gotten the F4, I ambled out of the room.. and found myself leaning against Yuki's door.  
  
It was that accursed voice again. It must have taken control of my body and led me here. Before I could do anything to stop myself, my hand reached for the door knob and turned.  
  
The door swung open even before I got a chance to recollect myself and I practically, almost fell on Yuki.  
  
Straightening up, I laughed nervously, my hand automatically reaching up to my hair.  
  
Yuki gave me a disgruntled look, standing there looking disheveled, holding the door wide open as though wishing for me to leave.  
  
Instead of doing so, I strode into the room purposefully and sat down on her bed.  
  
Yuki's eyebrows shot up, but she continued to stand there with the open invitation for me to get out.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me, were you going somewhere?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant, as though I just coincidentally decided to walk down the hall and randomly fall into a room.  
  
[ Okay, Mr. Hot Shot, what exactly is your plan here? ]  
  
I have no clue what my plan is, maybe get her to close the damned door and acknowledge me.  
  
She did not budge, so I slipped out of my slippers and pulled my legs up on her bed, Indian style.  
  
She sighed, seeing that I was not going to take the hint and very slowly closed the door, saying, "I had originally wanted some water, but never mind."  
  
Score one for me. Door closed.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing here?" She asked innocently. She folded her hands in front of her and stood as still as a mouse caught in a snakes radar.  
  
I smiled brilliantly, "Just checking up on you, seeing how you were doing. Didn't you say how much you hated the rain?"  
  
I smiled inwardly at that comment, it was a fantastic play. She was bound to feel like I was the most thoughtful person in the world to care and she would right then and there fall into my arms.  
  
.. not that I want her to..  
  
I shook my head hurriedly, trying frantically to switch my mind off playboy mode.  
  
Yuki peered at me with a peculiar look on her face. "I didn't think you cared, much less remembered."  
  
I wouldn't have minded not remembering. I wouldn't have minded at all if this stupid retarded voice left me this very instant and stopped putting in little memories of Yuki in my head.  
  
As suddenly as that, the voice went away.  
  
And by gods, did that suck. I opened and closed my mouth wordlessly. Stupid voice, come back to my head and tell me what to say! What a time to abandon me, my sensitive side suddenly decided to take a vacation and at the worst time possible.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
Think, damnit Soijirou, think.  
  
"Yuki, I'm not that cold hearted."  
  
Hey, that sounded kind of.. sensitive.  
  
"Look," Yuki said, her face turned away so that her short hair covered her from my view, "You don't have to pretend to care about me just because of some stupid promise you made to Tsukushi. Why don't you go back to your girlfriend now?"  
  
My hands flew up as though to ward off that emotional arrow aimed at my heart. Sheeesh, touchy, is she?  
  
"Yuki, I promise YOU I will help you."  
  
Her face was still turned from me, and I grew suddenly angry. Here I was trying to be a nice guy and she refuses to accept it.  
  
"Yuki, look at me." I stood up and strode up to her. "LOOK at me, PLEASE." I yanked her around so she stared up at me with tear filled eyes.  
  
Staring into her face with tears streaming down, something in me crumbled.  
  
"Gods, Yuki, I'm so sorry."  
  
She wretched herself from my grasp and turned away again.  
  
"I promise," I said, speaking to her back now, "I promise you, I will find out who that stalker is, and I will put an end to all this."  
  
Walking to the door, I pulled it open and before leaving, I left her with one phrase that was bound to keep her awake crying, though I was not exactly thinking at the moment. "Just, please, don't cry anymore."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yuki's POV ~*~*~*~*~  
  
I went to bed with those parting words imbedded deeply in my mind. And as I slept I dreamed.  
  
One moment I was laughing, in the arms of boy. We were at an amusement park.. or something. It was all black and white.  
  
A kiss, an innocent kiss on the lips.. so sweet and pure.  
  
And then, pain.  
  
There was.. a car accident.. or something. And the boy, the boy who kissed me, the boy who held me and laughed with me, he stared into me, his eyes wide open in shock. And the rain fell.  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping like crazy. That was the man on the phone. I curled up in my bed; that was the man with the beautiful voice who called me just days ago.  
  
The man in my dreams who tried to kill me. 


	8. It's Okay

AN: I wrote this chapter hurriedly so it may not be so good. I wasn't worrying about how I was delivering the story, more about just getting the info out there. Hopefully you aren't too confused. It would be so much easier if I could just play this chapter as a movie! That would be awesome. But oh wellz. Plz review, this chapter mayn't be that good, but feedback is always great. Go ahead and tell me if its awful and tell me how u want me to change it and I may keep that in mind. LoL, note "may."  
  
Kara and yoitzjgirl, thx for ur reviews.  
  
Celina: Sorry, no bruised Nishikado egos. That would make the story long and I wanna end it fast. =P hehe, I'm lazy like that. But it'll take Nishikado only a lil more to realize his feelings. Thank you for reviewing. ^^  
  
ToinKs: Another sorry, but no, stalker is not the guy she brought with her to the amusement park. Well, you can pretend it is, cuz I don't clarify on that part. ^^ Heh.  
  
fresh: nothing on Nishikado and Yuki this chapter. This chappie is like. purely informational ish. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't sue me plz  
  
~*~*~ Ch. 8 It's Okay ~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Mrs. Matsuoka?.... My name is Nishikado Soijirou, I am a friend of your daughter."  
  
I pulled the phone away from my ear as a series of excited loud squeals burst forward. When all seemed to calm down, I continued.  
  
"I am calling to ask a few questions about Yuki.. uh, of course, I'd love to.. Very well, I will see you soon. Thank you very much."  
  
I hung up on the excited lady at the other end of the phone, Yuki's mother. From the way she sounded, she must have thought the heir to the great Nishikado Corporation was going to ask her daughter's hand in marriage or something.  
  
I yawned and stretched out my legs. Standing up, I walked over to the sleeping Rui and hit him on the head. "Hey, Sleepy, let's go."  
  
Rui glared at me coolly before picking himself up and drooping out the door. Rui and I had decided we needed to investigate the man Yuki was talking about. Apparently, she doesn't remember anything, but hopefully, her mother will remember a boy from three years ago.  
  
So, a few minutes later, Rui and I found ourselves outside the tiny little condo like house. It was.. well, very small, for lack of a better word. Rui's eyes bore into the back of my head as though a silent reminder that I was the reason why he was not asleep at this very moment. With that happy thought, I knocked on the door.. which was immediately thrown open by an overly hyperactive girl around our age.  
  
The girl dressed in a scandalous mini skirt beamed at us. "Hi, I'm Yuki's older sister, please come in." She breathed.  
  
Shooting an apprehensive look at the moody Rui, I took a breath and stepped in, praying that I would survive this meeting that was arranged. But before I could even get the chance to take in my surroundings, much less get the image of Yuki wearing what her sister was wearing at the moment out of my head, cups of steamy tea were shoved into my face.  
  
"Tea?" Mrs. Matsuoka asked sweetly, ushering us to sit on the sofa.  
  
"Thank you," I smiled politely, taking a cup. Rui inclined his head in silent thanks and also lifted the burden out of Mrs. Matsuoka's hands. "This is another friend of Yuki's, Hanazawa Rui."  
  
"Yes," Yuki's mother said, smiling, "of the Hanazawa Inc."  
  
Yuki's sister seated herself beside her mother. "What is it that we can do for you today, Nishikado, Hanazawa?"  
  
And here was when I realized all was not as easy as I thought it would be. Number one, I had to tell Yuki's family that she was being stalked. Number two, I have to deal with their reaction. Number three, Rui was slowly falling asleep and would be of no help to dealing with two hysterical females. Number four, they may not even know of the "man from three years ago." If such a man even exists.  
  
Taking a breath, I decided to plunge in. I'm here anyway, no time to back out. "Mrs. Matsuoka, there is something I need to tell you. For the past two weeks, Yuki has been.. stalked by someone."  
  
I paused long enough for the appropriate gasps of surprises and continued, "Rui and I believe that this may relate to someone in Yuki's life from the past. She did not give us many details except to say this man was in her life three years ago. For whatever reasons, she does not remember anything else. We would like to ask if you know of whom we are speaking about."  
  
Mrs. Matsuoka frowned in concentration, "I can't imagine why anyone would want to stalk Yuki. She's a sweet girl, but she's never been the type to appeal to guys. Hmm.. three years ago, was it?"  
  
Yuki's sisters eyes brightened, "You can't mean, her boyfriend, can you?"  
  
I practically choked on my tea while Rui shifted his weight slightly. Yuki had a boyfriend? That has got to be the most surprising thing in the world.  
  
Seeing the shocked look on our faces, the Mastuoka's began to explain the painful story of Yuki's first love.  
  
"It was three years ago, Yuki was maybe.. thirteen or fourteen." Her sister began, "I remember her telling me that she had adopted an older brother. It was unusual because even back then, Yuki did not converse much with boys. She was interested, but always too shy to say anything. They were only friends at first. I don't think anyone knew about it. But it was always such a joy to see the two of them together. He so obviously adored her. And I thought it was wonderful that she found someone for herself. I don't remember much of what happened, but I do remember the day of the accident."  
  
"Accident?" Inquired Rui, who's normally sleepy eyed look, was replaced by an attentive air.  
  
Mrs. Matsuoka sighed, "Let's see, it started off a somewhat sunny day. Yuki and her friend decided to go to the amusement park. He had a younger sister whom he loved very much and so that day; he decided to bring her along with them. By mid afternoon, it was raining."  
  
"On the way back, in the rain, that was when the accident happened." Yuki's sister picked up where her mother had trailed off. "I guess the car lost control or something and slid sideways into a telephone pole. It almost ripped the car in half. The police were there and everyone; the boy's family as well. When Mother and I arrived, they were crying and crying. We thought Yuki's new friend had died or something. Yuki was just beginning to wake up and the one thing I could remember was the boy, her boyfriend or whatever. He was being restrained by the police but you could see that he was struggling ever so hard to reach Yuki. And the look in his eyes.. they were not those of love, but of hate."  
  
I looked down at the light brown reflection of myself in the teacup, trying to make sense of the story I had just heard. Finally, unable to force my brain to think, I said bluntly, "I don't understand. What happened?"  
  
"The boy's sister had passed away in the car accident. He had loved her so much it.. it got to his head, I suppose. He went crazy, he wanted to kill anything and everything and most of all Yuki. And none of us could understand why."  
  
All four of us shuddered involuntarily before Mrs. Matsuoka continued, "He was sent to a mental asylum and afterwards Yuki could remember nothing about him."  
  
"You have referred to this.... boy as just that during this entire time. Is it possible that you do not even know his name?" Rui asked.  
  
The two before us shook their heads sadly. "We did not speak of it for three years because every time Yuki tried to remember something, she would get a splitting headache. We have forgotten after all this time." Yuki's sister explained.  
  
I closed my eyes. Imagine someone who tried to kill you. Someone whom you loved and trusted who suddenly turned around one day and looked at you with eyes full of hate. I was a playboy, and I loved no girl. But I guess that if one day one of the F4 suddenly hated me for whatever reason, I would not be able to live with it. I understood, then, why Yuki's brain refused to remember such a significant event in her life.  
  
Standing up, I bowed politely, "Mrs. Matsuoka, thank you for your time. May I ask for permission to tell Yuki everything?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "It is time for her to know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Yuki's POV  
  
I lounged on the sofa, completely and utterly bored. Hanazawa and Nishikado had disappeared off somewhere and I was left alone with Mimasaka who was intent on telling me stories about all his two hundred or so women listed in his little black book. Granted, they were very funny stories, but how different can two hundred older, married women be? The only differences were the different methods of escape Mimasaka had to use in order to remove himself from the married one's house when the husband returns unannounced.  
  
".. And so I'm hanging off the balcony in my boxers. I can hear the husband asking her about the damned Armani suit I had to leave behind and she was saying how she bought it for him as a present. I'm hanging on for dear life, hoping no one glances up and sees this half naked guy and lo and behold, this old lady walks by, looks up, the poor soul, and practically had a heart attack." Mimasaka broke off and started laughing, trying to describe between breathes the comical look the old lady had.  
  
Thankfully at that moment, the front door was opened by the maid and Hanazawa and Nishikado came in with identically grim faces.  
  
"Nishikado," I said brightly, as though nothing had happened last night, completely ignoring the already half dead look on his face. "I regret to inform you that your girlfriend left shortly after you."  
  
He nodded nonchalantly and plopped down next to me, glancing at Mimasaka who was on the floor. His eyebrows shot up and he turned to me. "Do I really want to kno..?" He asked.  
  
Giggling, I explained, "Mimasaka was just telling me some Great Escape stories."  
  
"Ah," Nishikado said, "The Great Escapes. He should write a book, I swear. What's he up to? One hundred some?"  
  
"No, actually, he's on his two hundredth one, but he hasn't been able to finish it."  
  
Clutching his sides, Mimasaka dragged himself off the floor. "Noo," he moaned, "I will finish. I swear."  
  
Hanazawa's deep voice said, "Maybe some other time, Akira."  
  
"Damn, you say just one thing, Rui, and it changes the mood completely," Akira sighed.  
  
I glanced from Nishikado to Hanazawa and tried to figure out where they had gone this morning. They don't shop for groceries, and they didn't go to some F4 hang out, because I had Mimasaka here to try to entertain myself and Tsukushi took Doumyouji. Exasperated, I burst out, "What is it?"  
  
Rubbing his face across his face, Nishikado, murmured, "Yuki, there's something we need to tell you. I think it is very possible that we have found your stalker, but we need your help to remember important information that we are missing. Unless, of course, we take the time to do an investigation."  
  
"Uh huh." So.. what the heck is it you want me to do! I resisted the urge to roll my eyes while I watched Nishikado fidget uncertainly. "Just tell me."  
  
"Fine, do you remember that phone call you received a few days ago?" He asked me.  
  
As if I can forget.  
  
"Yes." I answered sweetly.  
  
If he doesn't tell me what's the matter, I will be forced to strangle him.  
  
Unfortunately, I have a crush on him, so I suppose I should refrain from murdering my crush. I folded my hands neatly in my lap to ensure that I do not cause any physical harm to any of the three sitting before me.  
  
Hanazawa, perhaps sensing my irritation, finally said something to fill in the silence. "We believe that that man is your stalker."  
  
I couldn't resist this time and I rolled my eyes. "I think we have already established that, guys."  
  
"Look, you know how you said you don't remember anything about him?" Nishikado paused, "Well, he's your boyfriend from three years ago. He tried to kill you after an accident in which his little sister died."  
  
I blinked. Waait.. what? After such a long time of receiving no information, that stream Nishikado burst out went in one ear and out the other.  
  
I paused to process what he had just said as two anxious members of the F4 peered uncertainly into my face. The third wore a look of confusion much like my own at the moment.  
  
One - I had a boyfriend three years ago.  
  
Two - He tried to kill me because his sister died in an accident.  
  
Three - He is stalking me now.  
  
.. Nope, no recollection.  
  
I shook my head slowly. "I don't know what your talking about.." I began uncertainly. And that was when it hit me. The splitting headache. I gasped, clutching my head at the pain that so suddenly pierced through every thought I had.  
  
I didn't even notice that Nishikado was kneeling before me, saying something. I didn't notice the hands that were holding my head and trying to comfort me.  
  
Boyfriend. Accident. Sister. Killed.  
  
I saw the boy from my dream, I didn't think about the goddamned dream. I had forgotten all about it in the morning.  
  
"..tried to kill you after an accident in which his little sister was killed."  
  
I saw a lifeless body thrown on the floor. The car was torn. There was blood all over. She was so pale with her hair hanging in her face. Her little yellow sundress stained solid red.  
  
I opened my eyes wide and screamed but no sound came forth. Instead a trickle of laughter sounded in my ears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback kinda  
  
"Haha!" I laughed along with the little girl in the backseat. "You're so cute, Ai."  
  
Ai grinned at me as she kicked her legs a little. "Thanks, oneechan." [AN: Oneechan means older sister.]  
  
I turned to the person sitting beside me and punched his arm gently. "You have the cutest little sister. Care to share?"  
  
He turned and grinned at me. The same identical grin as little Ai sitting in the backseat. "I would love to." He said in a smooth voice.  
  
I blushed. He was so nice to me all the time, even though he was two years older. I never felt like I younger around him. He made me feel mature .. and loved.  
  
He noticed my red face and laughed softly. "Blushing, Yuki?"  
  
I sighed, "Did you know that.. I always feel so comfortable around you?"  
  
He smiled as he watched the road and nodded. We sat in silence for a while, listening to the rain hit against the windows of the car.  
  
I mouthed something and he turned to me. "What is it Yuki?"  
  
"I like you." I said, blushing even more.  
  
He leaned over in his seat and whispered, "I like you too." Before I felt soft lips against mine. My first kiss.  
  
Little hands patted both of us as Ai unbuckled her seat belt and wrapped her arms around us saying, "I like both of you."  
  
I was in seventh heaven. I forgot about the car. I forgot we were moving. It was like a movie, the three of us, completely oblivious to the world. Completely oblivious to the car that was driving down the lane. Oblivious to the fact that our car had veered off of our side of the street when he gave me my kiss.  
  
I looked up and saw the car heading for us. The headlights beaming brightly, horns honking. I screamed. She screamed. [AN: I'm thinking about ice cream now and our Chem lab labeled I scream, you scream for ice cream. *ahem* anyway. trying to stay focused on saaaaad sceeene.]  
  
He jerked the wheel. The car skidded on the wet road. And everything went black.  
  
When I awoke, a police officer was gently patting my cheeks.  
  
"Are you okay, little lady?" He asked softly. In the background I heard another officer examining the scene.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid your sister has passed away."  
  
I struggled to see but when I saw him, he had gone crazy. His eyes glazed over and he stared back at me with so much hate in his eyes..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ End flashback  
  
Something cold touched my forehead and I dragged myself out of my slumber, panting like crazy.  
  
I sat up, letting the cool cloth on my head fall.  
  
Hanazawa stood up, his hands flying to support me. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sure, I was fine. No problem. It was nothing really.  
  
It was only a boy whom I liked so much. It was only Ai whose innocent life ended too soon. It was only a hollow feeling of loss.  
  
A hand shook my gently, and I looked up into Nishikado's eyes. "He attacked me." I said in a small voice.  
  
Nishikado heaved a sigh. "I know, I'm sorry it happened to you. I'm sorry we had to make you remember it."  
  
I shook my head. "No, it isn't your fault. It's good that I remembered. At least now I know who.. who it is."  
  
I felt the tears prickle in my eyes and blinked furiously, trying in vain to hold them back. Three years of repressing this memory, gone to waste. And what good did it do to me? In the end, the pain was much worse than three years of ignorance.  
  
The tears slid down my face and this time I did not bother to hide them.  
  
"It's okay to cry now, isn't it? I - I hate him for doing this to me. But he has a right, doesn't he? I'm not - " I tried to say, but I ended up choking with tears.  
  
Nishikado pulled my head against his chest. "It's okay now, Yuki. Go ahead and cry. Let it all out and you'll feel better."  
  
I just don't understand why I couldn't remember all this before.  
  
I don't understand why it took me three years to remember.  
  
I don't understand  
  
.. why it hurts so much.  
  
::End of Chapter 8:: 


	9. Musings of the Mind

AN: UBERLITE short chapter. Sorry, this was about as much nonsense as I could fit in without sounding TOO redundant. And I wanted it to end the way it did, I did. Yea.. Anyway, I wrote this when I was kinda hyper off many many chocolate delights! MMM Truffles...AAAH, I'm SO SORRY. I tried to make it SAAAD, but my moood wouldn't allow it. I mean, Christmas songs make me REALLY REALLY happy. Add on truffles and you have a crazy, bouncing off the walls, idiot. Happy Reading! Sorry its short, but enjoy anyway!  
  
Lirpa - THX FOR REVIEWING! You're awesome. THx for reading, tho I felt kinda embarrassed that you did. O.o And sorry bout the confusing thing. I'm trying to fix that, but I just switch point of views in my head like nobody's business.  
  
fresh8 - Update here I go! And not REAALLY the truth, just partially. You'll see! Nothing new in this chappie, but next one I swear!  
  
ToinKs - THx for ur review! Oh and I wanna say something, but I can't so you'll have to read next chappie to see. BUUT, its noot exactly what everyone is thinking. I've got a surprise up my sleeve. ^^ And well, yea.. I'm pissed at him too! Stupid idiot. But since I'm only pissed at what the others think of him.. I shall shed light on that character in later chapters to come! Read on, matey! This chap shows nothing tho. Sorry, me not really dishing out info. Heh Heh Heh. I run now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Own not I it.  
  
~*~*~ Ch. 9 Musings of the Mind ~*~*~*~  
  
[The below is Nishikado's point of view. Is this clear enough? *grin*]  
  
I watched her for the longest time until her sobbing subsided and her shoulders stopped shaking. As I sat there listening to her, I realized one thing that I probably knew deep inside and simply pushed the thought aside. I like her. This crying girl in my arms whom just weeks ago meant nothing in the world to me was suddenly so important to me.  
  
I cradled her in my arms and looked out the window with Rui as the rain continued to fall, lightly hitting the windows and filling the room with its sound. I tried to put myself in Yuki's shoes. I was never shy and never had to worry about what others thought of me. I spent my entire life being the center of attention and was always very confident in myself. I've never doubted my skills as a charmer, nor my looks. So no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of what it would be like to watch someone whom I liked turn around and attack me.  
  
It wasn't the same if it was just F4 who decided to hate me. It would probably hurt more if it was someone .. a significant other who hated me. But even so.. it must really hurt.  
  
A felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Akira's sad face. "Don't even think about it, pal." He said in an understanding voice, "F4's not going to turn on each other. Not in this lifetime."  
  
I smiled a sad smile and nodded. Akira, Rui, and Tsukasa. My three best friends. I hope to god that we'll never turn on each other. For whatever reason.  
  
Yuki sniffed quietly and I turned my attention back to her.  
  
I could never truly understand what Yuki was thinking, or what any girl was thinking. And I don't even want to begin to try. But at this moment, I wanted, more than anything in the world, to share her pain.  
  
I heaved a small sigh as my inner playboy flared up at the thought.  
  
Nishikado, you're turning more and more sensitive as the days pass.  
  
Shut up..  
  
~*~*~ Yuki's point of view ~*~*~  
  
I lay in Nishikado's arms for the longest time, until slowly, my crying ceased and reduced to a few whimpers every so often.  
  
"What is his name?" Hanazawa Rui asked in a quiet voice as he sat in the corner watching the pair.  
  
I lifted my head up and blinked at the suddenly very bright room. 'What is his name?'  
  
Well.. frankly, good question. What IS his name? Of all the things in the world to forget..  
  
Mimasaka Akira's eyebrows shot up as he stared at me. I had gone from sobbing to furiously contemplating in a span of a few seconds. Drumming my fingers along my jaw I tried to remember the name of the culprit who put me through so much pain. Much of which was pain in my head.  
  
"Let's see.... his sister is Ai.. Ai.. uh.. Dai - no.. Tsuki, Tsuyo, Tsuku.." I squeezed my eyes together as names ran through my head. "Hideo.... no, don't think so."  
  
"eeer," I continued my musings aloud. "Aki, Danjuro, Fumio, Eizo..."  
  
The string of names was cut off as Mimasaka clamped his hand over my mouth. "You- you can stop now." He said, his eyebrows still twitching, removing his hand only when I nodded in agreement.  
  
I sighed. "I'm sorry I can't help you there, guys. I don't know why that one piece of information eludes my mind."  
  
Hanazawa smiled softly before standing up and exiting the room. He was probably going off to the handy laptop to do some research of some sort.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll figure this out." Nishikado's warm voice said, very close to my head.  
  
My face turned an immediate shade of tomato red as I realized the position I was in. I yelped and scrambled out of his arms, scooting down to the other side of the couch.  
  
That was what I would call too close for comfort.  
  
My face still the unbelievable red shade, I tried to stammer an apology. And at the same time prayed that the room would suddenly darken or Nishikado go blind so that he wouldn't notice my face which refused to stop blushing. I almost wanted to start crying all over again from embarrassment.  
  
But Nishikado just chuckled. He patted my head, good naturedly. "Don't worry so much! You need to learn to relax more, Yuki."  
  
We conversed a little longer. Mainly talking about how I was feeling and the guys telling me not to worry. Eventually, Nishikado and Mimasaka left me alone with my feelings. I looked at the gloomy room around me and decided to get out.  
  
Everyone was treating me like glass. Well, for the total of an hour they've been treating me like fragile China. I sighed and at that sigh, sighed yet again. I'd really been doing that much too often lately.  
  
My life had been so simple before. Before I remembered anything and after that awful even happened. At first.. when I remembered it, I felt so much pain. I felt so horrible because I felt responsible for what happened. But now that I think about it.. it makes me angry. I'm so mad at that stupid.. Haku or Fuji or whatever the hell his name is. It wasn't REALLY my fault, was it? I'm sorry that Ai passed away.. but was that enough reason to hunt me down and make my life a living hell for weeks?  
  
I wasn't going hide anymore. I used to always sit at home and watch the rain on days like these. I felt something about the wet droplets that came down.. something sorrowful.. and I ran from it all. I wasn't going to run anymore. I'll face it all. I don't want to be weak anymore. I'm so tired of being weak and needing to be rescued. So tired of being the shy, good little Yuki.  
  
Opening an umbrella, I stepped out into the rain and closed the huge oak door behind me.  
  
I watched the ripples in the little puddles along the road as I walked along Doumyouji's private beach.  
  
The rain hit against the cloth of my umbrella. And the last thing I thought before the blow upon my head knocked me out was how amazing it was that the ocean churned white along the rocks and sands of the beach. [AN: is it just me or is Yuki totally out of it?]  
  
:End Chapter 9:  
  
AN: OOOOH, the suspense! Is this a cliffy? I'll pretend it is. I'm kinda evil, but I try not to be. This was ALL Lirpa's idea. So go blame Lirpa! She chose the plot! Hehe, okay, it was also the musings of my evil mind. But either way, clicky on that funny blueish purple button that says Submit Review. Okay? Okay? Okay? THANK YOU FOR READING! 


	10. Gone?

AN: This chappie was just a one go kinda thing. No rereading or anything. But hey, if u find a mistake feel free to tell me. Something like, oh it was a mistake for u to even start writing this story, works too. ^^ It's a longer chap than my normal. Still kinda short. Sorry, tho. My brain can't write too much or else it'll shut down on me. Some Makino/Tsukasa in here. FINALLY. I totally forgot about them for the longest time. So there back! No fluff tho, just like. groupie friend fluffiness. Blah, just read on.  
  
ToinKs - Heh heh, I'll try to explain Yuki's side. The actual reason is because that's just the way I think and so I just write. But here, let's pretend that Yuki's breaking out of her shy shell and she's beginning to feel more comfortable around F4. We're ..uh.. just getting to know her better now. ^^ And sorry! Here's a fast update to make up for the cliffie. Thx for reviews!  
  
Jestina - I wondered where u went! I kept thinking, nooo jestina's left me. Glad to see your still reading my story. ^^ Hehe I feel so tempted to tell you what I have planned, but I won't. Won't spoil the fun for you. ^^ And yea, F2 didn't ask Tsukushi cuz she was out with Doumyouji. They're kinda off in their own lil Lala land. Plus, Tsukushi never knew. Thank you for reviewing! Read on!  
  
Lirpa! Thx for ur review. ^^ *beams*  
  
Yoitzjgirl - sorry! But still glad u liked it. This ones longer! I promise! Tho they're still kinda. weird on the personality thing. HEH HEH.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HYD.  
  
~*~*~*~ Ch. 10 Kidnapped ~*~*~*~  
  
"Oey"  
  
I looked over at Akira with a questioning look on my face.  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
I blinked in surprise. "Akira, what are you -"  
  
I don't even know my own feelings for her and here's my best friend telling me I like Yuki. My playboy friend. The one who stood by my side as we swapped phone numbers from our little black books. The one who never doubted me as a friend and was always there to help me escape a bad date. For some reason, walking along side him, I felt ashamed.  
  
"It's okay," He said, running a hand through his long hair. His parents were constantly trying to get him to cut it, often calling me and telling me to drag him off to the hair stylist. He turned and smiled at me. "It's okay, man. I don't care. I think it's great that your heart is settling down."  
  
I stopped walking as we reached the door to Rui's room, our destination. "Akira, I don't -"  
  
"Yes, you do. Stop trying to deny it. Okay, so you're a playboy. But hey, these things happen, y'know?"  
  
When? When did it happen? Why was it that he saw it happening and I didn't.  
  
Akira smiled a genuine smile. Not the kind we normally do.. not a façade, just a smile from best friend to best friend. "Hope this doesn't change anything between us. And I better be the Best Man at the wedding or I'm crashing it."  
  
I grinned back at him and patted his shoulder. Like I said, this man was truly my best friend.  
  
My hand closed on the door knob and as I opened the door I said, "Never. Rui'll be the Best Man."  
  
Rui ignored us as Akira attacked me and we tumbled into the room, my head hooked in a death lock as Akira yelled, "WHO's gonna be the best man? SAAAY IT!"  
  
Half laughing and half choking I managed to yell out a "You will!!"  
  
Laughing the both of us collapsed on the floor.  
  
I grinned, simply couldn't help it. It was great knowing that your friends will always be there for you.  
  
It was also a great feeling when you realize you like someone. But hey, it's just a crush, right?  
  
Rui remained silent in front of his laptop. "Rui, what are you up to? Found anything?" I asked, a silly grin still plastered on my face.  
  
There was a long pause before Rui said in a monotonous voice, "Yamamoto Hiroaki."  
  
The stupid grin was still there. "Eh?"  
  
"His sister, Ai, was killed in a car accident three years ago. The event was so traumatizing that Yamamoto had to be hospitalized in a mental asylum." Rui continued in a flat voice. "There was a small article in the newspaper a few months ago that I did not think was of significance. It spoke of a patient who escaped from the mental ward of the hospital."  
  
"So.. we've got an escaped mental patient on our hands who apparently wants to kill Yuki." Akira summed it up.  
  
Yea.. just about.  
  
Shit.  
  
I groaned. "Damnit. This is just great. And now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
Rui stood up and nodded at us to get back on our feet. "We're going to go to Yamamoto's house and figure this out."  
  
Hahaha, very funny Rui. As if we can actually just walk into the house of some mentally deranged person and ask him if he's stalking our friend. That is, if we can even say anything before insane person attacks us.  
  
I think not.  
  
"No way!" I yelled. "Look, there's got to be another way. Can't we just.. keep an eye on the house for a while? Or get a few of our body guards to get over there since they're doing nothing hanging around our house anyway?"  
  
"I second that." Akira said.  
  
Before we could say anything else, the front door was opened loudly and we could hear Makino and Tsukasa.  
  
"Hello people! Yuki? Hanazawa? Nishikado? Mimasaki?"  
  
There was a pause in which we heard Tsukasa curse loudly and then the front door slammed. The two were loose in the house now.  
  
"So," said Akira with forced cheerfulness, "Who wants to be the one to break the news?"  
  
"OEY!" Tsukasa was yelling angrily at being ignored.  
  
"His highness calls! I nominate Rui." I said before dashing out the door followed closely by Akira. Rui dragged on behind us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Yuki at the same time ~*~*~*~*~*~ well.. not the same time. -_- nvm  
  
I pried my eyes open and I acknowledged that it was no longer raining. At least.. not here. My hands were bound behind me and I was crumbled on the floor.  
  
"Ugh." I whimpered as I realized exactly how disgusting the floor was. It was wet.. but a sick, dark, slimy wetness that threatened to make me puke.  
  
"What the heck happened?" I asked no one.  
  
My head hurt a lot, for one. For another, I was freezing. I must have left the mansion without meaning to stay out for long. My flimsy jacket did nothing to stop the chills from running down my back.  
  
I tried to rewind the days events in my head.  
  
Water, ocean, rocks, walking, umbrella, rain, sofa, Nishikado, Mimasaki, too close, fainting, Hanazawa.  
  
I shook my head and then immediately regretted it as it felt like shaking a can with lose nails in it. Alright, running through words did not seem to help.  
  
"Ah." I said, as realization dawned. Crazy ex boyfriend probably knocked me out. I decided.  
  
Looking around the dark room, I shuddered. "I am SO not prepared to meet this ex bf."  
  
Closing my eyes and trying not to cry I let out another whimper. "Someone get me out of here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to F4 and Makino Tsukushi ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The F4 and Makino sat on the sofa staring at each other for what seemed like eternity.  
  
I blinked. Makino blinked back at me. After a few more minutes she slowly asked, "So what?"  
  
Rui sighed, "You guys are idiots."  
  
Akira and I had just finished telling Tsukasa and Makino about Yamamoto Hiroaki. Even though I suggested that Rui tell the story, he only sat there staring at Makino until Tsukasa blew up and told us to either tell him what was the matter or he'll wring our necks. We spilled.  
  
"We think he's the one who is stalking Yuki." Rui explained slowly.  
  
Aha, that was the piece of information we forgot to mention before.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is she?" Makino asked.  
  
Akira and I turned to look at each other. Where is she? "Uh.. we left her about.. an hour ago here." I said.  
  
I winced. The look on Makino's face suggested that I either run now or die a slow and painful death.  
  
"You left her? You LEFT her? You left HER?" She was yelling.  
  
Tsukasa backed away, sliding down a little away from her. "Makino, she's probably just in her room." He attempted to say.  
  
But she was already out of the living room and racing up the flight of stairs.  
  
"So, who's brilliant idea was it to leave her to her thoughts?" asked Akira, his eyebrow quirking up.  
  
"Shut up, you idiot." [AN: LoL, I always end Nishikado part with a "shut up", don't I?]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Yuki ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I struggled against the bindings that refused to let me stand up or even move my arms. I could almost loosen the ropes.  
  
I struggled a little more wildly and then finally gave up. All that my actions did was make me slid down the wall I was leaning against and now I was lying on the disgusting floor with a my face practically in the water. I shifted around, trying to prevent myself from drinking in the filth.  
  
What did I ever do to deserve this? And why would someone knock me out and just leave me in this filthy, stupid, dark room to rot?  
  
Oh, right, deranged ex boyfriend. Can't forget about that guy. Stupid Eisuki or Hisaki or Izumo. Retarded person whom I can't even remember the name of.  
  
I coughed. Why is it that my live had to change so drastically all of a sudden? I'm a happy person, aren't I? At least I try to be. I'm in high school now, leading a good life. I may be poor but I've got my share of friends. I'm too young to die. I'm too young to be killed by some retarded idiot from my past.  
  
"Damnit, someone hurry up and come find me."  
  
~*~*~*~ Nishikado ~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
We weaved through each of the floors of the Doumyouji beach house. Where was she?  
  
"Yuki??" The five of us were frantically looking for the one lost member of our group. The one person we had sworn to protect.  
  
"HOW could you just leave her in the room ALL BY HERSELF?" Makino yelled.  
  
"It's not like she's not capable of taking care of herself just because we decide to leave the room for a moment." I tried to reason with her.  
  
"Shut up, Nishikado. Because of you, Yuki might be out there with some crazy ex bf by the name of Yamamoto."  
  
Rui cleared his throat softly. "I suggest that we go to his house and see if he took Yuki away."  
  
"You can't just TAKE her away, Rui," Tsukasa roared, feeling the anxiety coming from his girlfriend. "I've got the top security system in the world, alright?"  
  
After a full half an hour of searching, we found no sign of Yuki in the huge mansion. We found ourselves back in the family living room. I walked over and looked at the stack of umbrellas the maids had left beside the double doors. Fingering them, I counted five umbrellas. Each a different color, obviously meant for each of the guests in the house.  
  
Five umbrellas? Then Yuki's is..  
  
"Guys, Yuki just went out." I said, heaving a mental sigh. Thank goodness. Nothing happened to her. She's just out for a walk or something.  
  
"Maybe she went for a walk to try to cope with her feelings." I said.  
  
Makino came up beside to stare down at the umbrellas as well. "That makes sense."  
  
"Great," said Tsukasa, "But that doesn't rule out kidnapping. We'll wait for a while, but if she doesn't come back, I'm making a few phone calls."  
  
Makino began crying beside me. Alarmed, I stepped away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rui asked in a warm voice.  
  
Tsukasa slipped her into his embrace, resting his head on top of her. "What's wrong, Makino, you can tell me."  
  
She shook her head softly. "Nothing," she murmured, "I just never knew. I was never there for her. I wasn't a good enough friend."  
  
"Nobody knew. It's okay. Now that we do know, we can be there for her." Said Rui gently.  
  
"You guys," Makino choked out, pulling away from Tsukasa, "Thank you so much for everything.  
  
And with that, she pulled all four of us into a hug which we returned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yuki ~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been more than half an hour since I had been awake. And still no sign of anything. I shivered at the thought that this wet floor may well be my grave.  
  
I heard some footsteps and a light turned on. I could see it in the outline of the door that was across the room. Small slivers of light peeped through the gaps between the wall and the door, allowing me to see. Not that it helped, for the room was completely empty except for the silhouette of a chair in a corner.  
  
I wriggled closer to the door, trying to catch a voice or some hint of what was going on.  
  
Keys jingled and someone was whistling gaily. A door opened and slammed and the whistling soon faded. I heard the sound a car engine turn on and then the car was rolling away.  
  
I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. "You psycho ex boyfriend, come back and untie me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Nishikado ~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been another half an hour, and all of us were more than worried.  
  
Makino was near tears again and Rui looked like he could do no more to restrain himself from comforting her.  
  
"Can we please go look for her?" Makino asked. "Maybe she tripped and fell and is just out there somewhere in the cold."  
  
We all stood up and grabbed an umbrella. Walking out into the lightly drizzling rain, we walked down the wet path. Whatever footsteps that might have been were washed away long ago.  
  
In the distance, we saw something large a pink by the shore.  
  
Oh no.. was all I could think. The missing umbrella was pink, the same color as the room Yuki stayed in.  
  
F4 stood on the wet sand, refusing to take another step closer.  
  
I dreaded it. I did not want to know.. did not want to know what all of us knew in the first place.  
  
Makino lifted the pink umbrella and turned back to look at us.  
  
Yuki was gone..  
  
Kidnapped.  
  
:End Chapter 10:  
  
AN: Can you believe that took me four hours to write? O.o Well, I digressed a lot, but I'm just glad I'm done with it. ^^ Just a tad bit more info out in this chapter. *cough* Ugh, half way through writing this, the ppl painting my house decided to paint the doors and then they opened the door and now this entire room smells like paint. Anyway, thx for reading, hope you enjoyed. Plz review cuz feedback is awesome and I love feedback. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for my past few chapters. So I suppose my story is getting boring or just far too annoying to read. LoL, but whatever the reason, review! Tell me its bad, give me ideas! Anything. PLZ?? 


	11. Remembering You

AN: I'm back!! Couldn't write this unless mom wasn't home and I was too lazy for the past few days. ^^ Hehe. Anyway, here's the chapter. I SWEAR something happens here. Oh and Next chapter will be the end. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue. AND since I wrote this so quickly, I might rewrite it. Okay, now that I think about it, there'll probably be two more chapters after this.. unlikely tho. As I was saying, epilogue will come after the end .. sometime. Read on and enjoy folks! I want to thank EVERYONE for sticking around and reading, but I'll do the whole, "I LOVE MY READERS TO DEATH," thing in the very very end. Hehehe. Kk, I shut up now.  
  
yoitzjgirl - Sorry bout the switching around, but I do it so the story sounds better. It's also hard to just stick to one person's perspective. At least its hard for me, lol. Yea, I'm just lazy, sorry tho, only three switches this chap and they aren't big skips. Thx for reviewing and correcting my grammar.  
  
Lirpa! - Okay, okay, you'll get ur mental doode's perspective this time. He wants to kill Yuki cuz he blames her for the death of his sister. I think that's in the eight chapter. But I will explain further in the next chapter as well.  
  
Celina - Hehe, thx ^^ I like twisting the plot too. Well, because of your many ideas before, I decided to do something that will make the readers more intrigued. So yes, anything can happen. We'll see next chap. That's like.. the final explanation. WHOO, that'll be a boring read, now that I think about it. LoL.  
  
jestina - Makino won't kill Soijirou. Hehe, I'm not THAT evil. And ur right about the kidnapper not being who he seems. Cliff hangers are sooo fuuuun, tho, I just love torturing ppls minds. Okay, not, hehe, this chap doesn't have MUCH of a cliff hanger. ^^ Thx for the review!  
  
Kara - Thank you for reviewing. Hehe, I'm glad u like my story. Read on!  
  
ToinKs - wow, no sleep to write a story? Craziness.. hehe. I think I read ur valentine story! Thx for ur idea, I'll keep it in mind tho the story is coming to a close now. I suppose with NO hints whatsoever, it was frustrating for u guys. Sorry. ^^ And ur right about improving! So muchos thanks for all the advice and encouragement u've given me. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? Pizza hut.. I don't own anything, k?  
  
~*~*~*~ Ch. 11 Remembering You ~*~*~*~  
  
[The POV you've all been waiting for. DUN DUN DUN!!]  
  
A photo fell out of the book I had just taken off the shelf. I smiled softly, bending to retrieve the object, and placing it back into the box it came from.  
  
I sighed as I stared at the colorful photos before me on the bed, scattered on the dark green sheets.  
  
Yuki..  
  
I fingered her photo. She was so beautiful, even at such a young age, with her short wavy hair, her large eyes and the smile that constantly lit up her face. People didn't understand her beauty, didn't understand her shyness. Only I did, and only I was willing to reach out and befriend the little girl back then whom I did not know could change my heart so.  
  
My heart clenched as my eyes moved along the picture to the next person in a beautiful yellow sundress.. Ai, my little sister.  
  
The worn photograph had been taken three years ago, on that fateful night. The last photograph taken of my sister. I sniffled, blinking to hold back the tears that prickled behind my eyelids.  
  
My lovely little sister. She was so young.. so innocent and untouched by all the horrors and grieves of the world. Her death.. it drove into my mind, forced me to think of that day endlessly.  
  
I'll put that behind me, however, and move on. I can't do anything to bring back my sister. For the time being, I'll settle for finding that sweet youth whom I was with on the rainy night.. Yuki.  
  
[How's that? Happy now? Hehehe] [Um.. that POV was psycho killer boyfriend doode, for anyone who's confused.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Nishikado  
  
I looked out the window at the rain that had yet to cease its fall. The five of us, F4 and Makino, were tucked neatly into Tsukasa's car with Rui driving to Yamamoto Hiroaki's house.  
  
Yamamoto Hiroaki. My fist clenched tightly and I glared down at it. What I would do with this fist when I meet that guy. Forget keeping my shirt clean, forget keeping my dignity intact. Yamamoto Hiroaki, when I meet you, you're going down.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Akira asked from the passenger side of the car.  
  
Yea, the second I see him, he's history. That door opens, and I'm punching the first moving object I see. Unless it's Yamamoto's mother. In which case.. I'll probably go hit myself in the head.  
  
The car was eerily silent. After a good minute or so, Akira attempted again. "I'm guessing that's a no."  
  
"Well, we could.. ask him." Makino said tentatively.  
  
I laughed bitterly. "What're you going to say? Huh? 'Excuse me, sir, but did you kidnap my best friend?'"  
  
I earned a good punch on my head for that comment.  
  
"Makino," Tsukasa said in a warm voice, and this rarely happens so either he's got a great line up his sleeve, or he's going to make a fool out of himself. Most likely, he'll just declare that he's the great Doumyouji and he'll beat the crap out of Yamamoto if it'll make Makino feel better. "We'll take care of it. We're the F4, don't under estimate us."  
  
Yea, okay dude. I was beginning to have my doubts about beating this guy up. Frankly, if he did kidnap Yuki, he wouldn't just go home, would he? Unless he plans on keeping Yuki in his house. But if he doesn't, and we knock him unconscious or worse, then we'll never find Yuki.  
  
"So, you basically don't have a plan, Tsukasa." Akira pointed out, getting a nice death glare from Tsukasa.  
  
The car pulled up next to the curb of a modest apartment building and the five of us just sat there. We sat and stared until Rui opened the door and walked into the building. The rest of us filed out. Makino, finally blowing up with her supposed "weed power," yelled, "This is stupid. Let's get in there and kick some butt."  
  
How like the Working Class Virgin to refrain from using swear words.  
  
The three of us followed obediently through the doors that was somehow left open, through the elevator where Rui was waiting and stood there like stone statues as the slow moving box inched up the cable to stop at the Fifth floor. When the door finally opened again, Rui led the way to one of the doors on our left. Giving each of us a wry look, he reached out a hand, and knocked on the door.  
  
Ever heard of the invention of a doorbell, genius? But now was not the time to point out these things.  
  
After a few loud thumps, we heard footsteps and finally, the door was opened. Actually, it creaked opened a crack, and then the combined efforts of F4 threw the door open with almost enough force to wretch the door off its hinges. With the door wide open, we glared into the small room at.. nobody.  
  
"You idiots!" Makino cried, she closed the door behind her as she stepped in and knelt down next to the man who had been slammed up against the wall when we .. uh.. helped him to open it. He must have been peering through the peephole to see who it was when we slammed the door open on him.  
  
Yamamoto Hiroaki, the man wasn't even cute. He was average height, definitely no taller than any of the F4 and though he was older than us, he still held a childish air. There was no doubt in mind, however, that this man works out. I clenched my fist again, we were finally face to face with the very cause of Yuki's misery and we weren't just going to talk things out.  
  
However, the second Yamamoto opened his eyes, Makino beat us to it and punched him with as much force as she could.  
  
Yamamoto groaned before yelling out, "WTF are you doing?" He staggered to his feet and opened his mouth to deliver a string of insults but was cut short when he spotted the four before him. We stood there, glaring down at this puny 5'8" guy, prepared to give him hell.  
  
And hell was much too good for him. I threw my fist at his face, feeling his nose crunch beneath my knuckles and my ring dig into his skin. Blood spewed from both wounds, but before he could react, Tsukasa had already delivered a blow to his stomach. Yamamoto doubled over and Rui brought his elbow crashing down on his back. He keeled over and collapsed on the floor, moaning.  
  
Akira sighed. "Thanks a lot, guys, now I have nothing to do to him."  
  
Makino, still shaking with anger, kicked him softly. "We just wanted to ask you, Yamamoto, if you happened to have kidnapped my best friend, Yuki?" Makino asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.  
  
His eyes peeled open slowly and he blinked up at us. "Yuki?" He murmured.  
  
"Let's be civilized adults and talk about this." Makino continued in her honeyed voice, gesturing at the rest of us to squat down on the floor by Yamamoto's barely conscious form.  
  
"Bastard, talk. Do you have any idea who we are?" Tsukasa snarled.  
  
Yamamoto's eyes flickered from one face to the other. "Doumyouji.. Hanazawa.. Mimasaki.. Nishikado.. but.. I don't know who you are."  
  
"As I've said, I'm Yuki's best friend, Makino Tsukushi. Nice to meet you, bastard." Makino smiled cheerfully.  
  
Yamamoto's eyes closed briefly. "Yuki.. kidnapped?"  
  
"That's right. You kidnapped her you insane freak of nature." She answered.  
  
All of a sudden, before any of us could respond, Yamamoto flung himself onto his feet and hurled out of the apartment.  
  
DAMN, I cursed inwardly, Just when we were about to get some information out of him.  
  
"!@#%!@$!" Tsukasa yelled.  
  
We flew out the door after him, following the little droplets of blood he was leaving at his wake. How the man managed to move so fast even after what we did to him was an enigma. We now have a very strong psycho with a damaged nose who's out there.  
  
He somehow managed to get down five flights of stairs and out onto the street. By the time we caught up to him, he had dragged himself into his car, most likely stolen, and slammed on the pedal.  
  
The five of us piled ourselves back into Tsukasa's car, this time with Akira driving. Akira should really go into car racing. He was by far the craziest driver of the F4. He peeled down the road after the blue Honda Civic. There was little traffic that day, giving us plenty of room to skid along the street.  
  
How could Yamamoto do this? He seemed like a fairly nice guy except for his response when Makino punched him. But.. how was it possible for someone to do such a thing to an innocent girl's life?  
  
"He's fucking sick." I said aloud.  
  
Bastard, you will pay. You won't be seeing daylight when I'm through with you. Next time, I'm not holding back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yuki  
  
I could hear the faint sound of a car and someone franticly banging and yelling. Before long, the door was wretched open and light flooded in. I winced, shutting my eyes from the light before prying them open again. Standing before me, looking.. grotesque with a bloodied face was.. the man in my dreams.  
  
The light was turned on in the room and I noticed that I was in a basement that was flooding slowly. The man walked toward me briskly.  
  
I screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I cried out. And soon I was crying, sobbing my heart out with fear and anger. This bastard whom I remembered so well now.. how dare he. Tears spilled over my cheeks and I struggled wildly with the ropes that bound my hands and ankles.  
  
He disregarded everything and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder, planting his hands on my legs to hold me in place as I squirmed, yelling and yelling.. crying into his ear.  
  
I saw in my mind, myself sitting in the car and looking over at the man next to me. I mouthed something before audio was added to the scene. "I like you." I had said. What had I said before?  
  
Deranged Psycho man carried me out of the basement but he didn't get very far. The second he stepped out, my knight in shining armor planted a fist in Mental Boyfriend's face. [this is Nishikado, by the way.]  
  
I screeched again as I was flung onto the floor next to where he had collapsed.  
  
"Yuki!!" Makino cried out, rushing forward to untie my hands and legs.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of "I'm fine." But instead, what was uttered was a name.  
  
~~~~~~~ INTO THE PAST: this is in Yuki's head  
  
"Hiroaki," The girl said, turning to the man next to her. "I like you."  
  
~~~~~~~ okay, back to present  
  
"Hiroaki," I said.  
  
The man beside me was slowly gaining consciousness. "Yuki -"  
  
"Hiroaki, you BASTARD. YOU ASSHOLE, how COULD YOU. YOU'RE INSANE!" I yelled, crying with more fervor than before. Makino pulled me into a hug as I cried whacking sobs into her shoulder.  
  
"Yuki, its not what you -" But he never finished his sentence. For at that exact moment, Doumyouji had knocked him out again.  
  
That was not, however, the source of everyone's attention. Our eyes were trained, instead, on the girl who had shrieked "Nishikado!" and latched herself onto his neck.  
  
A girl who seemed strangely familiar..  
  
:End of Chapter 11:  
  
AN: Is this short or is this short? Probably some mistakes, but this took me pretty quick to write. Me happy. Enjoy! 


	12. The Salt From Your Tears

AN: Finally written! I tried to write it all last week, but I couldn't get the idea out. Sorry about the late update. Just a warning, but this chapter is kinda boring. I just put in everything that I hadn't explained before, so its just a long stream of explanations. No funnies .. or not much. Heh heh, but I still hope you'll like reading it! This is it! The final chapter! I'm done! W00t! Lil notes to ppl are at the bottom of the page. Thx to all you wonderful reviewers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HYD.  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuki, its not what you -" But he never finished his sentence. For at that exact moment, Doumyouji had knocked him out again.  
  
That was not, however, the source of everyone's attention. Our eyes were trained, instead, on the girl who had shrieked "Nishikado!" and latched herself onto his neck.  
  
A girl who seemed strangely familiar..  
  
~*~*~*~ Ch. 12 Salt From Your Tears ~*~*~*~  
  
I watched amusedly as Tsukasa knocked Yamamoto out for the second time. Before I could properly deliver a line like "You're safe now, Yuki," this horribly high pitched voice yelled, right next to my ear too, "Nishikado!"  
  
I staggered slightly under the sudden weight on my back, turning to look at the girl that was grinning at me. "Who -"  
  
Hey, she's kind of hot.  
  
"Who's this?" I purred, playboy mode kicking into full power. Then I remembered that Yuki was in the room.  
  
My head whipped around to see her reaction to my flirtatiousness and as the room swam around, I noted the astonished looks on F4, Makino, and Yamamoto's faces.  
  
"What?" I asked, completely oblivious as to what was going on as the girl on my back rubbed her cheeks against mine.  
  
"Dude.." Akira groaned, shaking his head with exasperation before turning his back on me.  
  
Tsukasa and Makino were whispering to each other in hushed voices. "Wow, I never imagined his memory was THAT bad." Makino said.  
  
"I think that is probably because of the many times I.. uh.. accidentally hit him on the head." Tsukasa explained.  
  
"Nishikado," the girl on my back said now, "I'm so happy you came to see me!"  
  
See you?  
  
Who?  
  
"Don't make me punch you to make you remember." Akira said, his voice muffled by his hands as he buried his face in them.  
  
Make me remember what?  
  
Then I remembered the flash of pink I saw as I passed one of the rooms on the way from barging into the basement. Pink, fluffy, girliness.. how could I have forgotten?  
  
"OH! Hey, Slut Girl!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
But then.. her room is here, isn't it?  
  
"I live here," was her chirpy reply.  
  
My hands shot up, prying her off of me. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," she said slowly, as though explaining to a second grader, "I live here. As in my car is in the front, my clothes are in the closet, and I come here everyday to sleep."  
  
The six of us, F4, Makino, and Yuki, turned to Yamamoto.  
  
"You mean, you didn't kidnap me?" Yuki asked in shocked voice.  
  
"Why would I ever do that?" Yamamoto said, his voice somewhat slurred by the blood that was streaming down his face.  
  
Makino turned incredulously to Slut Girl who stood there with a stupid grin on her face. "Don't tell me that you kidnapped Yuki."  
  
She looked completely taken back at the question and answered, "Well, who else?"  
  
We had to carry her into her own living room while dragging Yamamoto with us as Makino's punch knocked her out.  
  
But Slut Girl? At first I had thought it was her, but then nothing else happened. And then.. the phone call.. So, where does Yamamoto fit in the picture?  
  
"I guess I owe you all an explanation, because I sure don't understand what would have caused you to attack me like that." Yamamoto said in that deep voice of his as we waited for Slut Girl to revive. "I'll start from the beginning.  
  
"I'm sure you all know about the accident in which my sister passed away. It was three years ago on a night much like this one. Ai was only ten at the time. I loved her so much. My mother had died giving birth to Ai, but I didn't hate her for it. I loved her even more. She was a sister whom I sheltered and protected all my life.  
  
"I - I had met Yuki when Ai was nine. I remembered how much I envied her innocence, her youth and how much it reminded me of Ai. But I soon came to realize that I did not view Yuki as a little sister. It was wrong of me to even think that to begin with. That night of the accident; I would never have - I never planned to kiss Yuki.  
  
"When the police officer told me Ai had passed away, I had just lost everything important in my life, or so I thought. I wanted to hate everything. I felt like the world was so unfair. And for the longest time, I felt like it was all Yuki's fault. It wasn't that I blamed Yuki for Ai's death more than I blamed myself. They dragged me off to the mental asylum, thinking I would harm Yuki and others. But I wouldn't, not now. It was only at that moment, when I realized Ai was dead; it was that moment that I had gone crazy."  
  
"So you felt that it was okay to blame Yuki?" Makino asked in a soft voice, obviously torn between feeling sorry for the guy and wanting to punch him.  
  
"No, I know it wasn't right. I wanted to kill her because.. I wanted to blame someone for all the sorrow I had to go through. Yuki was there with me and thus, I turned to her as a sort of relief. That's what the psychiatrists keep telling me." Yamamoto said, his eyes pleading with Yuki to forgive him.  
  
Yuki wasn't looking at him though; her eyes were trained on the girl sleeping on the sofa, her head resting against my shoulders. I doubted she noticed that she was leaning against me, but I left her to her own thoughts.  
  
"I blame myself for everything. I thought I was definitely cursed. But.. after three years of that place. Anyone who wasn't crazy would surely go insane. Things were always rounded. They didn't give you knives or forks even. They were always watching your every step, ensuring that you weren't trying to kill yourself or anyone else.  
  
"I had to escape. But when I did, I couldn't stop the past from haunting me. Every second of my time I was thinking about Ai or Yuki. I had the fortune of meeting Linda in the photo store a week ago."  
  
He nodded toward the innate form with a grateful smile on his face.  
  
"I saw her with all these photographs and on a closer look, I saw that they were all of Yuki! I was thrilled. I didn't stop to think of why she had the pictures; I only knew that I had found Yuki again."  
  
I don't think it crossed his mind that Yuki may well be living in the same house she was in when he was sent to the hospital three years ago. But heck, what do I know? Maybe she did move.  
  
"It was Linda who found out her new cell phone number. I called Yuki once hoping to talk to her, but then she hung up on me."  
  
The Linda girl groaned, interrupting him in his little speech. She rolled off the sofa and hit the ground with a soft "Oof!"  
  
We watched silently as she climbed back onto the pink sofa and turned big eyes on us.  
  
"Hi," Makino smiled sweetly, and I knew Slut Girl was in for it.  
  
"Hello.." She replied, uncertainly.  
  
"Would you care to explain, or would you rather I hit you again?" said Makino.  
  
Rui turned to me and said softly, "Soijirou, ask her again."  
  
I sighed. Of course, the girl was too lovesick with me to be in the right state of mind. I should have known I would have this affect on people and tried to save female kind from my devastatingly good looks.  
  
"By the way," Akira whispered, leaning over to me, "her name is Linda, not Slut Girl."  
  
Right, that was her name.  
  
"Linda, why did you kidnap Yuki?" I asked.  
  
Yuki buried her head in my shoulder, turning away from the girl who was the actual source of her troubles.  
  
"Nishikado, I did it for you."  
  
My eye's practically popped out of my head. When did I ever ask her to do such a thing for me?  
  
"What are you talking about?" Akira remarked acidly, "I assure you, Soijirou never asked you to do it."  
  
"I - well when I saw her.. I thought you two were together. I was so mad, Nishikado. I thought you loved me. I put out for you, and then you turned around and kissed another girl. I love you." Linda whispered, "This Yuki, she brainwashed you! She made you dump me. I hate her. I wanted to save you from her. I followed you around everywhere. I thought that if I scared her away, then everything would be fine and you would come back to me. So I followed her and took pictures, just to scare her."  
  
"You were stalking her?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"You were stalking him?" Yuki asked at the same time.  
  
We turned to each other and though I suddenly wanted to laugh, I refrained from doing so in this situation.  
  
"Yes, of course. I continued to stalk Yuki after the pictures were sent. Then once I slipped a note into the dango shop where she worked. You were all there, but were so distracted." Linda pouted, trying to remember what she did next. "Well, let's see.. I didn't realize my actions would make the two of you get even closer together. I was furious. I took more pictures of Yuki, intent on sending it to you, but that was when I met Hiroaki. He took them from me, wanted to keep them. We both wanted something so I realized we could help each other. See, if he took Yuki away, then I would have Nishikado all for myself."  
  
The girl was speaking now as though there was no one else in the room; like she was talking to herself. I frowned inwardly, Slut Girl was obviously deranged.  
  
"But nothing happened! Hiroaki didn't do anything, he called but then he told me that if Yuki was happy with someone else, then he didn't want to bother her. I was furious. All the hard work I went through and to still lose Nishikado to that girl. So I kidnapped her. It worked beautifully. No one suspected me. I left the house after tying Yuki up and went to the beach house in which Nishikado should have been at. You weren't there so I went to your house. Finally, I went to Hiroaki's house to tell him that I had Yuki, but no one was there either! I came home to find the front door open. And that was when I saw all of you here. What are you doing here, anyway?" She finished.  
  
F4 turned to each other. "We came here to save Yuki." Rui explained.  
  
"I believe I was the one who came to save Yuki. You guys came to kill me." Yamamoto slurred.  
  
Whoops. That reminded me that we had beat him to a pulp for really.. no reason at all. Poor man, when the F4 wants someone dead, it must really hurt.  
  
I scratched my head and laughed. "About that, my good man," I said, clapping him on the back. But all the punches that he received must have been taking a toll for he keeled over in pain and fell on the floor.  
  
"Nishikado!" Yuki cried, hitting me on the arm.  
  
Ouch, jeez, I was just trying to help.  
  
Instead, I mumbled, "Sorry," while she knelt by him to help him back up.  
  
I turned to everyone else in the room. Makino was collapsed in Tsukasa's arms. Akira and Rui were calling the police. The matter cleaned up nicely.  
  
I'm glad that everything's over now. We won't have to worry about this anymore. I smiled and suddenly wanted to cry. I don't have to protect Yuki anymore..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuki." I said softly into the night air. It had stopped raining by the time we got back to the beach house to pack up and leave. I asked Yuki to take a walk with me, just a little bit around the beach.  
  
"Hm?" She asked, smiling at me.  
  
I smiled back. "I like you."  
  
Just like that.  
  
It wasn't love, but for me, I'd say that's close enough, isn't it? I spent my entire life formulating this perfect plan where I would never fall in love, never like someone. But that's just it, this is my entire life I'm weighing in my hands.  
  
Her mouth had fallen open and she gaped at me. I put my fingers under her chin and closed her mouth.  
  
"You see," I said, "I've never liked anyone before. I'm quite amazed at this myself. But .. I'm a playboy."  
  
I'm a playboy and I want to stay that way..  
  
"I can't be with you, Yuki." I said softly.  
  
I don't want to throw everything away. I can't.. not for something that won't last.  
  
She turned away from me and I had a strong suspicion that she was crying.  
  
"Yuki?" I asked.  
  
God, please don't be crying. That wasn't the point of it all. I should be good at these things, but the second a girl starts crying I don't know what to do.  
  
Well, that's not true, if it were anyone else, I would just walk away. But this is Yuki.. and I felt a need to comfort her. For the first time in my life, that playboy side of me was suppressed.  
  
"Thank you for telling me." She replied stiffly and she started to walk away.  
  
"Yuki, stop, please."  
  
She continued to walk but I wouldn't let her.  
  
Walking briskly up to her, I yanked her around. "Yuki-"  
  
Tears were streaming down her face, forcing everything I had wanted to say out of my mouth.  
  
"Damn you, Nishikado!" She yelled, yanking her arm away from my grasp. "I liked you too. I spent an entire year of my life idolizing you. I thought you would never notice me. And now when the one thing I had always wanted to hear to say is said, you.. you ruin it! WHY did you tell me if you can't be with me? Why would you torture me like this?" She cried out.  
  
I pulled her towards me and bent my head and kissed her. It was truly a beautiful kiss this time. I could taste her salty tears, feel her whacking sobs, but most of all, I could feel the utter bliss of it all.  
  
I pulled away, finally, forcing myself to do so. "I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear.  
  
She pulled herself out of my arms and walked away.  
  
This time..  
  
I let her go.  
  
:End of Chapter 12:  
  
AN: That's it. THE END! Don't kill me! I'm going to have a epilogue. And sorry that it's not really fluff. As much as I like fluff, I suck at writing all those nice cutsy little scenes. Review! Cuz I love reviews! And this was originally my story idea, but then my friend told me that it was practically the same thing in the TV series which I haven't seen. So I wasn't trying to steal TV idea. -_- That's why I'm going to stick on an epilogue. Yup, that's done and over with. I'm so relieved!  
  
cuppajava: I'm so glad to reviewed again. Sorry about my not so funnyness before. I went through a phase where I was very bitter about life and was very depressed about everything. I think that influenced my writing style greatly. Unfortunately, this update isn't exactly too happy either. I still hope that you will review. ^^ Thank you for your compliments. I love making people laugh, so I'm glad you found my sense of humor.. humorous. ^^ Thank you again.  
  
jestina: Hehehe *runz* It really wasn't THAT much of a cliff hanger, it was better than last times. ^^ Glad you found the chappie funny, I tried. Haha. Yea, and I totally sympathize with Hiroaki. That's why I dedicated a whole page to him this chapter! WOW. Haha, no, he'll get lucky in the epilogue. ^^ Thx for ur reviews!  
  
ToinKs: Thx for ur awesome reviews. Haha, yea, wasn't that obvious. Sorry if my last chapter confused you. The girl was actually latched onto Nishikado, not Hiroaki. I guess it didn't sound like that was what I was trying to say. So, sorry to disappoint, but Ai does not come back from the land of the dead.  
  
Lirpa: See, I explained why he wanted to kill Yuki, JUST for you, lirpa. Feel special, feel very special. Hahaha. Is this chapter long enough? I hope so. ^^  
  
Yoitzjgirl: LoL, I kno, it was strange reading about such a serious thing in such a light tone. But I couldn't help it! It was the truffles or whatever else I was eating that made me bounce off the walls.  
  
Sheen: WOW. Thank you SOO VERY MUCH for ALL your reviews and for finding the time to review every chapter all at once. ^^ That really really motivated me. I loved reading about your favorite lines, and I'm so glad you like my story. Also very happy for a new reader! Thx so much!!  
  
Celina: Yea, Hiroaki should get some credit too, thus this chapter, he got the clap on the back! And thank you for your support all throughout my story. All your ideas really helped out. Thx again for sticking around.  
  
Kara: Hope you enjoyed the update. ^^ Thx for all the reviews and support you have given me, they were VERY much appreciated.  
  
*HUGZ* to ALL my reviewers! You guys ROCK! 


	13. Epilogue

AN: Here it is, the short epilogue. Sorry about its lack of length. I tried to leave off on a happy note, verses the sad ending of the last chapter. This is a more definite closing. I think. -_- Anyway, it's the end! That's it! No more! Na da! Sorry guys! I'm so sad that I won't be able to write this anymore. Unless I choose to do a sequel, but I'm not going to, cuz it'll ruin it. Hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HYD  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Chapter ~*~*~*~  
  
She pulled herself out of my arms and walked away.  
  
This time..  
  
I let her go.  
  
~*~*~ Epilogue: As I Sit Watching ~*~*~  
  
It's been a month now since that happened. Things slid back to normal quickly. Hiroaki was released from the hospital while slut girl was admitted into it. Makino and Tsukasa are still stuck together like glue, as much as they deny it. Rui is off to France visiting Shizuka; not because he's in love with her, but just as a friend. The F4 all understand this now, something that took us years to comprehend. Akira is, as ever, the wife stealer.  
  
And Yuki? Well..  
  
I can see her from where I'm sitting in the cafe. She smiles a beautiful smile that lights up her eyes.  
  
If Akira ever found out my thoughts are turning mushy like this, he would dig my eyes out so that I can never see the person who caused this change.  
  
And I swear I'm not stalking the poor girl! I just happen to see her all over the place now.  
  
Yuki turned to the young man standing next to her, her smile turning into a grin. He bent his head down to her ears and whispered something into them, making her laugh. Outside the cafe, in the chilly autumn weather, Hiroaki wrapped an arm around Yuki's shoulders, shielding her from the cold.  
  
A smile blossomed on my face as well, before I could help it. The girl is happy now, happier than she'll ever be had she gotten together with me.  
  
"Nishikado, what's wrong? You're blanking out again." The beautiful model pressed against my side, sipping her coffee, asked.  
  
"Nothing, love," again, my blessings to pet names, "I was just wondering where this beautiful creature next to me came from and how lucky I was to have her here."  
  
The practically anorexic girl giggles appreciatively.  
  
My cell phone rang and I flicked it open.  
  
"Akira, what's up?" I asked the phone.  
  
"Want to check out the new club that's opening?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right over."  
  
"By the way, her name is Veronica."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The model you picked up this morning."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Dude, your psychic or something."  
  
He laughed, "I try to be. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
Closing the phone, I leaned over to the girl, Veronica. "So, love, care to join me at the new club opening in town?"  
  
: THE END :  
  
AN: *sob* I'm so sad to leave this story. This is my baby, the only story I actually completed. *sigh* I'm going to miss writing this soo much! Thank you guys, EVERYONE for reading it and/or reviewing. It has helped me so much during my time writing this. Thank you again for all the support that has been given to me. I hope you guys are satisfied with this ending. It's on a happier note, isn't it? *rolls eyes* I try at least. 


End file.
